The Little Girl and Smaug
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Val runaway from her home and cries at a dark cave, and then she saw a glowing sapphire blue butterfly. She follows it and saw a weird colorful glowing stone at the wall. When she touched it, she was in the Hobbit's. Val will learn many secrets in the Middle Earth and also meeting a very greedy dragon. (Rated T to be safe) And there is a female dragoness in this story.
1. Middle Earth

**Okay, this is my first crossover with the Hobbits and I watch only the movie because I can't find a book that has Smaug on it but I have a friend who helps me with the stories and also someone name Darkwarp gave me a cool Oc character for Smaug's mate and a good back story too. And PS, Val will be the only one in this crossover.**

 ** _Orcs talking: Italic and Bold_**

 ** _Thoughts: Italic_**

 **Talking: Normal**

 **But here are the characters for you guys to know.**

 **Name: Valentina Rosalina Grady**

 **Nickname: Val**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American and Italian Human**

 **Blood type: Unknown because she has her mother's super serum**

 **Age: Five in ahalf**

 **Ability or talent: Understand Animals, healing tears, advance smelling, hearing and seeing, distress scream, can play ocarina or a lute, read people's thoughts and can see people's past just by looking at them. Can transform to any animals, controls elements and can see or communicate to the dead. Has superhuman strength and speed.**

 **Personality: Kind, adorable, gentle, polite, behave, timid and obedient**

 **Appearance: Long dark brown hair, sapphire eyes, and slightly tan skin.**

 **Family: Owen Grady (Uncle), Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo (Foster Cousins), Red, Scar, Talon and Uri (Her Raptor pack), Ivy (Adopted daughter) Iris (Adopted daughter), Steven Grady (Father: deceased), Alma (Mother:** **deceased).**

 **Friends: Quinn, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Marco, Mr. Masrani, Mitchell brothers, and all of the dinosaurs, workers, guards and InGen soldiers, minus Hoskins.**

 **Job: Dinosaur Whisperer**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Quinn Kingbird**

 **Nickname: none**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: twelve in a half**

 **Ability or talent: can play sports, gymnastic, martial arts, and play the drums.**

 **Personality: Friendly, adventurous, fun going and a tomboy.**

 **Appearance: Long blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin**

 **Family: Marco Kingbird (Dad), June Nightingale (Mother: deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Owen, Mr. Masrani, dinosaurs and the Mitchell brothers.**

 **Job: Hybrid Caretaker**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Alexander Winchester**

 **Nickname: Alex**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Karate, singing, playing guitar, gymnastic, hacker, novel writer, and can ride a motorbike.**

 **Personality: Kind, selfless to others, loyal and calm**

 **Appearance: Athletic body, blonde shoulder length hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes**

 **Family: Jack Winchester (Father), Annabelle White (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Mike Quinn, Jay, Marco, Dale, Owen, Claire and Wu.**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Mike**

 **Name: Jayson Suarez Archer**

 **Nickname: Jay**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Mexican or American, Human and Velociraptor Hybrid**

 **Blood Type: Unknown because of Serum X his blood type was unknown**

 **Age: 18**

 **Ability or talent: Immune to bullets, maybe immune to electrical voltage, has super strength and speed, can jump in a far distance and also can mimic anyone's voices to lure them, can transform into a raptor, and can play the electric guitar.**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, secretly aggressive and protective, and kind**

 **Appearance: Muscular, has black claws on his hands and feet, Velociraptor feet, sharp teethes, pointy ears, spiky dark brown hair, and Velociraptor red eyes.**

 **Family: Jorge Archer (Father: Diseased) Isabelle Suarez (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Quinn, Sofia, Mike, Raptor Squad, Owen, Barry, Claire, Dale, Wu and Marco.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love Interest: Sofia**

 **Name: Sofia Johnson**

 **Nickname: Sof**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Age: 16**

 **Ability or talent: Playing the bass guitar, poetry, knows ballet, and can do a bit gymnastic**

 **Personality: Kind and shy**

 **Appearance: Feminine body; has long light brown hair, mocha skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: Kevin Johnson (Father), Mabel Pyre (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Mike, Jay, Marco, the dinosaurs, Claire, Wu, and Dale**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Jay**

 **Name: Michael Jones**

 **Nickname: Mike**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Knows technology and dinosaurs, can do karate, can ride a motorbike, and can play the keytar and keyboard piano.**

 **Personality: Kind and brave**

 **Appearance: Slightly muscular, has dirty blond hair, fair skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: David Jones (an Alcoholic Father) Lulu Hail (Mother: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Quinn, Alex, Jay, Charlie and Uri, Owen, Barry, Dale, Marco, Wu and Claire.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love interest: Alex**

 **Name: Marco Kingbird**

 **Nickname: Marc**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: Early thirties**

 **Ability or talent: Martial Arts, escape artist, acrobat, and kick boxer**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, friendly, protective and loyal**

 **Appearance: Tall and muscular, slightly tan skin, black hair and green eyes**

 **Family: Quinn Kingbird (Daughter) June Nightingale (Wife: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Security Guard**

 **Love interest: Only his deceased wife he loves**

 **Name: Carl Dale**

 **Nickname: Dale**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: Sixty**

 **Ability or talent: Knows many chemicals and knowledge of the world**

 **Personality: Calm and friendly**

 **Appearance: Slightly wrinkled pale skin, white hair and brown eyes**

 **Family: he has a son and grandkids**

 **Friends: Val, Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Scientist**

 **Love interest: Secret**

 **Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and golden eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor. And she can talk.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Red: Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar: Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon: Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri: Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

 **Tristan: A juvenile T. Rex. Copper scales and golden eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Middle Earth**

Val was crying on a dark cave, her arms were hugging her legs as she cries. She had just runaway from her home when she overheard Hoskins saying that Val should be sent on a Military Base to train her powers. Val heard arguments of her uncle, Barry, Marco, Dale and Wu. They told Hoskins to leave her alone. Hoskins told them that Val needed proper training, if not then she would cause destruction. Scared, Val transforms to humming bird and flies away to hidden dark cave that she discovered few days ago and cries there. Val doesn't want to go because she will be all alone by herself. She'll be cut off from the rest of her childhood. She doesn't want to be train to be a weapon. All she wanted is to grow up with her family and friends.

Val wishes that she could be in a place where she can be free from loneliness. Then Val scenes something, lifting her head she saw a glowing sapphire blue butterfly. It hovers at Val before flying away. Wiping her tears away, Val gets up and follows the butterfly. She follows it on the deeper path of the cave. Then the butterfly landed near a wall with a weird colorful glowing stone attached to the wall. Curious, Val looks at the stone before looking at the butterfly. The butterfly flutters around the stone like it was saying to Val to touch it. Val hesitated but touched the stone. A bright light consumed her and in a flash, Val was gone and the butterfly flies away.

* * *

In a vast beautiful forest, Val was lying on a blade of grass. She was wearing a plain white long sleeve dress with a brown belt and a small pouch. She was wearing brown boots and a hippy headband. Her raptor claw necklace was on and also her raptor teeth bracelet and silver whistle and also a red scarf. Fluttering her eyes, Val gets up and looks around.

"Hello?!" she called but she only heard was her echo, "Uncle Owen! Barry! Quinn!"

Val tried to call her friends and family but nothing happened. She continued to walk on the never ending forest. Then she saw a blue jay sitting on a branch. She carefully went over to it and said, "Do you know where I am?" she asked politely.

The blue jay chirps before perching herself on Val, "I'm on the forest near Erebor?" Val asked. She remembered about Erebor, Quinn read her a book or watch a movie called the Hobbits and grew fascinated with it. She reads the Hobbit books with Quinn or Alex or watches it. Val then realizes that the stone had somehow sends her in the Hobbits.

Patting the bird, Val started to walk away while the blue jay flies away. Val had to be very, I mean very careful. She remembered reading about Orcs, she knows that they kill for sport and entertainment. Val also remembered about a very territorial dragon called Smaug. She knows not to anger a very greedy, selfish, and prideful dragon.

Taking a deep breath, Val walks at forest floor. She made sure to keep her guard up in order to stay alive. She remembered a town on a lake called Lake-Town. Using her advance smell, Val sniffs the air. She smelled a big lake close by. As she walks, she sensed a wolf like creatures stalking her. She knows what wolves they are.

She was being hunted by Orcs ridding on Wargs.

Scared Val started running. She can't use her super speed because it might damage her boots and the people of lake-town might think she's a witch. She could sense the Wargs chasing after her. Without them noticing, Val's eyes turned forest green and her hair turned into living garden. She uses the trees to attack the Orcs and Wargs. She didn't mean to hurt anyone but she had to do it for self defense. A tree like arm grabbed a Warg with an Orc and crushes them. A tree root roused up and smashed three Wargs with riders. Vines from the ground appeared and grabbed some Wargs and tide them up. Few ended up killed but few were still chasing Val!

Val turns her hair and eyes back to normal as she continues to run. Her heart was pounding really fast. She ducked just in time when an arrow nearly pierces her head. Val runs at rocky mountain. Val's eyes turned brown while her hair turns to stone. She punched wall causing a big rocks to fall and crushed into Wargs with their riders. Val turns back to her original form and was about to turn into a bird but a net came and trapped her! Val fell on the floor with a loud "Thud!" and looks up in horror. She saw few remaining Orcs glaring at her.

" ** _This young human girl isn't human._** " An Orc growled.

" ** _She has magic!_** " and Orc hissed, " ** _No human can control a forest!_** "

" ** _Then…_** " an Orc took out a mace, " ** _she'll make a worthy kill!_** "

Val's eyes grew wide in horror as an Orc was about to strike at her. Without thinking, Val's transforms her hair into fire while her eyes turned amber. She let out a loud shriek that was heard for miles. The Orcs were shock to see that. Val incinerated the net that was trapping her and her body was on fire. She floats on the air and her eyes glow brightly as she looks at the Orcs. One of the Orcs arm was on fire then his whole body. The Orc panicked as it was being burn alive. Not too long, Val made all the orcs bodies on fire. Then Val lifter her arms up in the air to created a stream of fire in the sky. It transformed into a giant Phoenix, the Phoenix let out loud shriek before diving down and burned all the orcs and wargs to ash.

As it disappears, Val returns back to normal. She gently was set down before collapsing in exhaustion and going to unconsciousness. As Val was unconscious, a remaining Orc was getting out from the rubble. He glared at Val full of hatred as he took out and axe. He went over to Val's unconscious form before raised his axe high and ready to kill her!

Then suddenly, giant red claw from a giant creature came and smashed the orc, crushing his bones. As it did, it lowered its giant red snout and sniffed at Val's unconscious body before nudging her. Val let out a cute groan but she didn't wake up. Then Val was carefully picked up by the back of her dress by a giant jaw and was lifted off the ground then it flew away with her to the mountains, where the abandon City of Erebor is.

* * *

 **Guess who the giant creature is. Review or favorite and** **Darkwarp help me out okay? Review and favorite and I do not own Hobbits or Jurassic World just the Oc. I'm sorry if its short but the next one will be longer!**


	2. His Daughter

**So sorry for the late update! I was dealing a Christmas party preparation and there were so many things to do! There's a dragoness on chapter three. Thank you darkwarp for that amazing Oc, and please help me make the other chapters. And Smaug looks like the one in the movie of Hobbits Desolation of Smaug.**

 **And fyi Val can turn into any animal without damaging her clothes, just like how Beast Boy does it in Teen Titans. Also, do you guys know Pokémon? May hummed a lullaby called Make a wish and I use that for Val's ocarina song.**

 **Oh! One last thing, should I let Smaug die or not?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: His Daughter**

Val was in a world of darkness, she didn't know how long she was out. Val shifted a bit and felt something tingling on her skin. She flutters her eyes to see gold coins. Sitting up, Val rubs her eyes and looks around. She gasps in shock to see a golden chamber. There were gold everywhere. Val couldn't help but gawk in amazement but then realizes something. Her eyes grew wide when she remembered this chamber in the movie, it was Smaug's Kingdom!

Panic, Val tried to get up but failed because she was still not fully rested. Then she heard a deep dark chuckle that echoed through the chamber. Val gulps in fear as she looks around the shadowy areas.

"Well, well, well, what do I have here?" Val heard the deep voice of Smaug, "An innocent little girl I have captured."

Val gulps as she tries to calm herself, "I can hear you heartbeat." Smaug said. Val could hear his giant footsteps circling her. "Your breathing is quick. I can sense your fear as well as taste it."

Scared, Val made a run for it before ducking under a stone overhang and stood behind a pillar, "Oh, come now, little girl. I can smell where you are and there is no use of hiding from me." Val could hear him walking past her with a deep chuckle, "You can't hide forever little girl."

As his footsteps leaves, Val peeks under the pillar to see the cost is clear. She got out and was about to make a run for it but…

 **SMASH!**

Val screamed a little when a giant tail blocks her path, making her fall on her bottom. She heard a deep dark amused chuckle behind her, she turns around and her sapphire blue eyes widen in fear. Standing tall and mighty is none other than Smaug the Golden. Backing against the pillar, Val's eyes grew even wider when Smaug lowered his head so he can see Val's scared blue eyes.

"Found you." He said with an amuse smirk.

Val shivered in fear. She knows that Smaug is a very dangerous and powerful dragon. He could crush her like a little insect. Val gulps when Smaug sniffs at her.

"Hmmm," Smaug hummed, "It appears this little girl has a sweet scent." He looks at Val's little form, "Tell me little girl, who are you and where do you come from?"

Gulping, Val took a deep breath. She has to answer the questions of Smaug's if not she's doom. Val has to thank Quinn for that.

"I…I come from an island called Nublar." Val answered truthfully, even though that was from her world but it was her home.

Smaug hummed in interest, "I've never flown there before." He said, "What is like?"

"I-it's a very beautiful island, oh great one." Val said respectfully, "There are many tropical tresses, warm beaches, and many wild animals."

"I see your island sounds like paradise."

Val nodded, "It is, oh great dragon."

Smaug looks at her again, "Tell me, how did you get here?"

Val looks at him nervously and said, "Well…I was in a hiding in a cave and then I saw a butterfly and it shown me to a colorful glowing stone and when I touched it. The stone send me here." She said. Val can only tell him the few details on how she got here. Otherwise he thinks that she is crazy.

"Interesting…" Smaug purrs as he lies down on his gold keeping an eye on Val, "you're a very interesting little girl."

Nodding, Val looks at him and asked, "What is your name, oh great and powerful dragon?" She asked, even though she knows his name, she has to respect the dragon.

"I am Smaug!" he said proudly, "Conqueror of Dale! Taker of Gold! Chiefest and _Greatest of Calamities!_ " he looks down at Val, "And what is your name child of Nublar?"

Val gulps and said, "My name is Valentina Rosalina Grady, oh Great Smaug."

"Strange name," Smaug commented.

"I am a very strange girl." Val said, earning an amused dark chuckle from Smaug, "What are you going to do to me, oh great Smaug?"

"For now nothing," Smaug looks at her on the corner of his eyes, "But we will discuss this tomorrow. You must be tired on your journey after you burn all those Orcs."

" _It's already night?_ " Val thought in surprise. She's been out cold that long and also thinking did Smaug saved her life?

Smaug lies on his gold, keeping one golden eye open, and said, "At the top of the stairs case beside you is a tunnel. There, lies the once King's Chamber. That will be your room whilst you remain here."

Val felt a wave of relief on her and she bowed politely at the great dragon. She always listens to Quinn's advice. Always respect a powerful being. Otherwise, she would be dead by Smaug's fire and jaws.

"Thank you…oh Smaug the Great Dragon King of the Mountain." She said before going to the tunnels.

Smaug hummed in interest, "Such a title you have bestowed upon me." He purred silently. He watched as Val gets on the top of the chamber easily. He felt greed upon his new treasure. He likes it when Val spoke to him respectfully. He wanted more. More words, more flattery and more of Val's innocents. He had found a perfect gem in his collection and he will do anything to keep her.

* * *

Val was laying on a king size bed. It was soft yet hard. She hugs the one big pillow and looks at her raptor claw necklace. Her blue eyes began to water when she remembered her uncle and friends. She misses them a lot and wish to come home but she remembered Hoskins wanting her to be trained on a military base away from everyone. She whips her tears away with her hands as she sits up before getting out from the big bed. She puts on her boots before going out quietly. She can tell it was still dark because she can barely see but using her sensing powers, she can sense the objects in front of her without touching them. She saw the golden light of the gold and saw Smaug, with his head out, was buried on the pile of gold, sleeping peacefully as he snores quietly. Val tilts her head in curiosity. She never knew that Smaug was a gentle sleeper. Val walks around and saw some stairs that leads to big windows without glass. She quietly went up and went over to the windows to see the city. Few were in one piece while others were destroyed. She sits on the rails of the window and looks at the stars.

The stars and moon were shinning down and it made Val safe, even though a very dangerous and powerful fire drake was keeping her here alive, which was confusing to her. Val then wishes that her best friend Quinn was here best friend / older sister. Even though she was seven years older than her, Val admires her and follows her like a duckling. Val made a small smile remembering when they were in a gift shop buying a chew toy for Ingrid, a lady mistaken them as sisters because Val always follows Quinn a lot. Val and Quinn would have laughs with that and would eat ice cream together. She misses that and didn't want to spend the rest of her childhood at military.

She then notices her pouch. She almost forgot about it. She opens it to revile her ocarina and small canteen. She took out her ocarina and plays a gentle song that echoes through the kingdom and the chamber. Fireflies came over to her and fly around her. Few bats came and hang themselves at the windows ceilings and listened to Val's music. A gentle breeze came and made the trees shake a bit and the huge lake, where Lake-town is, shines brightly at the moon. Even the chamber full of gold shines brightly. As she finished, she puts her ocarina down and looks at it.

" _I wish mommy and daddy were here._ " She thought sadly, whipping her tears away.

Then she felt a hot breath puffed on her. That scared the bats away along with the fireflies. Val turns around to meet an awaked Smaug, looking down at her.

"Great Smaug," Val greeted with a respectful nod before getting off the window.

Smaug looks at her and asked, "Why are you up this late at night, Valentina?"

Val looks at the floor, "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to play some music." She said before looking at him, "Did it bother you?"

"A little," Smaug said.

Val's eyes looks at her ocarina, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll stop playing so you won't be disturbed." She said.

Smaug shook his head, "No, child, I enjoy your peaceful music." He said.

Val looks at him brightly, "You do?"

"Of course," Smaug looks at her, "From now on, you play your flute for me when I say so, understand?"

Val nodded respectfully, "Of course, oh great Smaug." She bowed to him.

Smaug felt a sense of flattery in him and he enjoyed it. He turns around, "Come, Valentina." He ordered before walking back to his treasure.

Val followed him downstairs and went to the chamber. As she got there, Smaug buried himself on the gold with his head above the gold. She sits a few feet away from him and lies on the pile of cold gold. She was about to fall asleep until she heard Smaug asked, "Why did you run away from your home?"

Val looks at him before sitting up and said, "Because, a man wanted to send me to a faraway place where I should train my powers." She didn't say Hoskins name because Smaug might find him and kill him, "If I don't then my powers will hurt someone. I didn't want to because I won't see my friends or family again. I will be all alone and scared. I will be ripped away from the rest of my childhood because of these powers." Val looks at her hands sadly, "I didn't want to carry this burden so I runaway."

Smaug looks at Val. He knows humans care for only power and riches but this girl, Valentina, was different from the rest. She didn't care for his gold, she didn't care for power and she didn't care if he was a dangerous being. All she cared was freedom from fear and anger.

Smaug made a deep rumble on his chest before bring his tail to Val. Val was surprise when Smaug's tail brings her close to him. Val looks at Smaug. Her sapphire eyes met his golden eyes.

"You won't be afraid here, Valentina." He purrs, "They won't come here to take you away. You won't have to worry about them bringing you to your prison." He brings his head close to Val, "I never want to see you sad, do I make myself clear?"

Val smiles cutely and nodded, "Of course, oh great and powerful Smaug." She said respectfully.

Smaug hummed at her, she knows how to stroke his ego, "Say my name again, child."

"Oh, Smaug the Great and Powerful," Val said with a smile.

"Good," he purred, wrapping his tail around him and Val. He looks at her and ordered, "Sleep."

Nodding, Val let out a cute yawn before sleeping close to Smaug's massive head. Smaug looks at Val's sleeping form. She was so pure and full of innocents. He couldn't believe that someone wanted her to be a weapon in young age. He felt his blood boil in anger. That surprise him since he only care are himself and his treasure but…Valentina is his treasure and will do anything to protect her.

Yawning loudly, Smaug uses his tail to wrap Val close to him. He wanted to learn more about Val but he will know tomorrow.

"Sleep well…my child." He whispered before going to sleep.

On the next day, Smaug woke up early to see Val gone. Sitting up, Smaug sniffed the air for Val's scent. But he smelled…flowers? Confused, he followed the scent towards an old tunnel that has houses chiseled on the walls. He then notices a trail of beautiful flowers, he was confused. How did these flowers bloom on the cold hard stone floor? He then smelled…fruits? Smaug was really confused at the scents but follows it. It led him to an old cavern where he saw a big tree full of different fruits with a small ball of light on top of it. There was a small river circling around the tree. He then notices Val was under the tree collecting apples in a basket-he guess she got the basket from a room. But something surprised him when he saw Val. Her hair was like a living garden, there were flowers, leaves and herbs. Her eyes were glowing aqua blue.

As Val finished collecting fruits, she carried the basket full of fruits with incredible strength and walked away. She walks on the water that made Smaug surprise. She then puts the basket down and turns herself back to normal and looks at Smaug, "Is there something you need, great Smaug?" she asked.

Smaug looks down at Val, "How did you do that?" he asked.

Val looks up and answered, "It's my powers that I told you the other night." She activates her water power to show him, "I can control the elements and I can even combine them." She turns back to normal before picking up the basket.

Smaug looks at her sapphire blue eyes. He knew that Val has potential and secrets, "Interesting…" he hummed at her, "And what else does your powers do?" he asked as they walked back to chamber.

Val told Smaug everything about her powers. He was very amazed to hear all those powers were inside this little girl. When they got back, Val eats the fruits quietly, Smaug watches her as she drinks her water in her canteen, "Whose family did you inherited these powers?" Smaug asked as he laid his head close to Val's little body.

Val lowered her canteen and answered, "To tell you the truth, oh great Smaug, my mother gave me a special potion to have these powers." Val was giving him and honest and lied truth.

"Your mother is a witch?"

Val shook her head, "Not really, she's actually an alchemist. She made that potion to save human lives from sickness…but she couldn't because there was a madman after her."

Smaug looks at her, "And what is this madman's name?"

Val hugs her legs together, "His name was Mortem. He wanted to use my mother's potion to control an army that he created. He can't control his army because they listen to no one but my mother's potion helps me communicate and reason with creatures." Val looks down, "He hunted down my mother for years to tell him where she hid the potion but failed to find her because she fled and hide from him. She then fell in love with my father and got married and have me."

"Where are your parents now?" Smaug asked.

"They're dead," Val answered sadly.

Smaug looks at her, "What happen to them?"

"They were coming home from their work until a drunken man came and…" Val holds her raptor claw necklace tightly as she remembers the day of her parents' accident.

"He killed them, didn't he?" Smaug asked narrowing his eyes as if he would hunt down the man that killed her parents.

"It was an accident. He didn't mean too." Val whips her tears that were coming out from her eyes.

"Who took care of you?"

"My uncle and cousins," Val said, "They took care of me and taught me how to defend myself."

"I see…" Smaug mutters, "What happen to the man name Mortem?"

"He's dead." Val answered, "One of his creation betrayed him and he killed Mortem. It was over but I still have haunted dreams about him taking me away from my family."

Smaug looks at her. She is just a little girl and she had been through many dangers to grow up. She was like him, since he had trouble growing up as a hatchling. Valentina deserved better then to be treated as a weapon. He lowered his head so Val can look at his golden eye, she could see her reflection.

"Don't worry child," he said, "You are safe here from all the danger that haunted you."

Val smiled and nodded before hugging Smaug's giant head. Smaug was surprised, he never allowed someone touched him without his permission but since Val was so kind he allowed it to slide. Once she lets go, Smaug lies down on his gold, "You are allowed to explore the kingdom but don't go outside without my presence." He ordered.

Val nodded and picks up the basket of fruits before going to the halls of the kingdom. Smaug watches her leave. He felt a weird sense of pride in his chest yet also…happiness? The only thing that makes him happy is gold but with Valentina by his side, he felt happy. She wasn't afraid of him or hates him. She actually adores him and respects him. He felt like a king.

Yes, Smaug found Valentina more precious than gold or all the treasures in his chamber. She was more than that.

She was his daughter.

* * *

 **And done! I hope you like it! The next chapter is where Smaug will train Val and also meeting a dragoness.**


	3. His mate

**Quinn will get super strength at my Christmas Chapter. And also, Val couldn't use her super speed because the people of lake-town will think she is a witch and she can't tell Smaug she is from another world.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: His Mate**

It's been five days since Val lives with Smaug. She was well behave and obedient. She didn't disturbed Smaug on his sleep, she didn't anger him, and she didn't even steal his gold. Instead, she explores Smaug's kingdom. She ran down the halls, climbing down and up the stairs, exploring inside the chiseled homes, looking at the tapestry, and looking at the jewels curiously.

She didn't take anything from the mines or the chamber. Val was allowed to take books since she hasn't anything to do. She likes to read many story books and history, she was lucky to read this language easily. Smaug was rather pleased about Val. She was a very obedient and well mannered. Not like those insolent brats at any village. Smaug thinks that Val was decedent to a royal family but Val told him she wasn't from any royal family. She learns to be good and polite from her Mother, Alma.

Smaug was lying on his gold bed. He was listening to Val's ocarina music. He enjoys the soothing music of hers. It was calm, relaxing and beautiful. She was the perfect child to him. Sure, she wasn't a dragon but she did say that she can turn to any animals. He wonders…

"Valentina?" Smaug glanced at her on the corner of his eyes.

Val stops playing her ocarina, "Yes, great Smaug?"

"Did anyone teach you how to use your dragon form?" he asked, lifting his head so he can look at her closely.

Val shook her head, "No, there were no dragons in my island that can teach me that form." She looks at the ground sadly, "It's a pity though, if I can use my dragon form properly. I can control my fire."

Smaug looks at her for a second before standing up. The gold coins fell off his back and to the ground.

"Come," Smaug ordered before walking away.

Val gets up and puts her ocarina in her pouch before following Smaug. Smaug opens the massive doors that lead outside. He went out and Val follows him. She squint her eyes from the light before she adjusted them. It was already morning and it was cold. Val guessed it was close to winter. Val saw Smaug looking down at her, "Why are we here, great Smaug?" She asked.

"We are here so I can teach you the proper ways of the dragons." He said.

Val's eyes widen in shock, "You would train me? But I'm just a human." She said.

"A human with potential of being a dragon," Smaug said, "Are you ready?"

Val was confused. Alex told her stories about Smaug having a great hate of humans, dwarves and elves and others. But he wasn't cruel to her for some reason. Val looks at him and nodded.

"Good, but first show me your dragon form."

Val nodded and closed her eyes. Her body grows and golden scales appeared. Her form has four legs and it was kinda cute. She has a triangular head and two sapphire horns on her head. She's twice the size of a human. Her accessories were still on her. When she opens her eyes, they were sparkling like sapphire jewels. Smaug felt the sense of greed when he looks at Val's eyes. Her eyes were a living jewel!

Val looks at Smaug, "What's next?" she asked, trotting over to him.

"Next is your fire breathing," Smaug stood tall, "Do you know how to control it?"

Dragon Val shook her head, "No, I have trouble controlling it."

"How strong can you release your fire?" he asked.

"Not much," Val said, "I can only release few amounts of my fire but if I get nervous or scared my fire gets out of control."

Smaug hums a bit, "It appears that you need to focus your energy of your fire." He said, "Watch me." He turns his head in front. His underbelly started to glow before he releases a powerful explosion of fire from his mouth. Val watches in awe as Smaug finished his fire. He looks down at Val, "Now you try."

Val gulps before going in front. She was nervous. She doesn't know how to use her fire power yet. Smaug saw this and said, "Let the fire from within flow. You are one with the fire."

Val took breathe and sigh. She closes her eyes and focuses her fire. She felt something warm on her chest. She focuses her energy until she felt her chest on fire.

"Now release!" Smaug commanded.

Snapping her eyes open, to revile sparkling amber eyes, Val releases a powerful fire like Smaug but a smaller version. Smaug felt pride coming from him and his treasure. Val finished her fire and her eyes transforms back and she started panting.

"You did well." Smaug made a small smile.

Val just nodded as she continues panting. After Val calms down, Smaug's next lesson is to teach her how to fly. Sure, she learns how to fly with Polly and Dixie but she never fly with her dragon form. She watches as Smaug bound forward before leaping in the air and started flying. He waited for Val in the air. Val just leaps up in the air. She learned it from the birds. She flies over to Smaug. He nodded and flies towards another direction with Val following from behind.

Smaug doesn't need to worry about thieves since they never dare enter his domain. So he can relax on this afternoon flight. Val was able to catch up to him. Smaug glanced over to her. He saw her eyes were pearly white.

"Are you using an element?" he asked, flapping his wings.

Val nodded, "The wind element, oh great Smaug."

Smaug nodded and teaches Val the proper ways of flying. She was able to do it well without any of her powers or his help. She was perfect student and daughter for him. Smaug wishes that he has a mate so he can share this moment but he was the last of the Firedrakes along with Val, even though she was human, she still a dragon in soul. Smaug decided to play with Val, since she doesn't have any friends here. He actually enjoys it. They play tag in air and hide and seek. Val was the champion on hide and seeks due to her small size, she was the best.

They played until dark. Smaug actually enjoyed playing with Val and she was tired. He carried her back to his chamber. Val was in her normal form and was sleeping on his back, completely exhausted from the training and the game. Smaug doesn't mind, he enjoys it. Having her in his back, felt like he was true father. As he got back to gates, he smelled something. Sniffing the air, his eyes widen.

He smelled a dragon.

He narrowed his eyes before entering the chamber in a rush. If this dragon steals his gold, he will not hesitate to kill him. Smaug glanced over to Val to see if she was awake from his sudden change of speed. She was still sleeping in his back, which was good, because he doesn't want to disturb her dreams. Once he got to his chamber, his mind crashed in a sudden stop and black heart skipped a beat.

Sleeping elegantly on the pile of gold was a slender black female dragon with sapphire blue fire markings. She has four legs, her front and back has blue fire markings. Her tail was like a wipe. Her head was triangular with two black curved horns on her head. She appears to be half the size of Smaug, and is a fully matured adult. She was sleeping and didn't have greed over his gold.

Smaug heard Val yawning. He turns his head to see Val rubbing her eyes before getting off of his back. Val looks at him then to the chamber and her eyes widen in surprise to see a dragoness.

"Who's she?" Val asked.

"I do not know, Valentina." Smaug answered, walking quietly over to the dragoness.

Val follows him silently. Smaug lies down next to the dragoness. She was in a deep sleep, no bothering to wake up. Smaug guessed that she was exhausted. Val walks over to the dragoness and puts her hand on the dragoness's scales. Val closes her eyes before activating her sclera. Val was using her psychic to check if this female is bad. Turns out, she was good and only came here to rest and leave without taking any gold. As she finished she went over to Smaug and explained everything to him. He understands and will speak with the female tomorrow. Val sleeps on top of Smaug's massive head. As she fell asleep, Smaug glanced over to the dragoness. She was very beautiful and elegant. He did wish for a mate of his own to protect his gold and Val. Draping his wing over to the female's body, Smaug went to sleep with Val close to him and the dragoness by his side.

* * *

The dragoness woke up early. Her blue eyes glanced around until she saw the wing draped on her. She looks over to the right to see a red male dragon. He was twice the size of her and he was sleeping next to her. Silently getting up and out from the male, the dragoness headed towards the exit of the chamber. She didn't want to take the treasure she just needed place to sleep so she can find a new home. As she left, she didn't know that Smaug had just woken up and notices the dragoness was gone. He gently puts down Val and went after the female. He was able to catch up to her. She was half way towards the exit. Smaug let out a loud rumble that caught the dragoness's attention. She watches as Smaug reviled himself out of the pillars.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

The dragoness's sapphire blue eyes looked at his golden eyes, "My name is Serena." She answered in a beautiful cold voice. Smaug found her voice very beautiful. "I come from the southern part of the Middle-Earth." Serena added.

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't mean to enter your territory." She said, "I was just resting so I may continue my travel to search for a new home."

"Why are you searching for a new home?" Smaug looks at her.

"My original home from the south was destroyed by Orcs." Serena said, looking at the ground, "My parents were sick. I left in order to search for a rare plant for curing their sickness. Upon my return, Orcs invaded and killed my parents." She glares on the ground.

Smaug saw this and asked, "They murdered your parents?"

"The Orcs were weak and pathetic," Serena growls, "They show no greatness in battle. They fought the weak, making them cowards and weaklings. They think they were strong but those fools were killed by my fire." Serena looks at Smaug, "From that day on, I search for a new land to call on my home."

Smaug looks at her sapphire eyes. They resemble to Valentina's but Val's eyes were filled with life and happiness. Serena's eyes were filled with grief, sadness and loneliness but hidden in her eyes were kindness and gentleness.

Straiten himself fully, Smaug looks at her, "You may live here at my territory." He said.

Serena looks at him a bit shock, "What?"

"I said. You may live with me." Smaug looks at her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Smaug nodded, "Yes, I need the help I can get to protect my territory." He turned away, "Come." Smaug walks back to the chamber. Serena followed him. As they walk, Serena asked, "I didn't get your name."

Smaug glanced at her. All dragons know and feared him but Serena. She doesn't know him. "You do not know who I am?" he asked.

Serena shook her head, "No, there were no other dragons from the south but me and my parents."

"Very well, I am Smaug the Golden." Smaug said proudly.

Serena nodded, "This kingdom, did you invade it?"

Smaug smirks smugly, "I concurred Erebor for years. The Dwarves used to mine here but the king, Thror, became ill. His love at gold became too fierce. It became his sickness of his mind and where sickness thrives…"

"…Bad things happen." Serena finished, "I understand now."

Smaug smirks. He is going to enjoy this dragoness's company. As they reach to the chamber, they saw Val still sleeping on the gold. She was still tired from yesterday. Serena's eyes widen in shock to see Val. She thought Smaug hated mortals.

"Why is there a human child here?" Serena asked in confusion.

"I found her few days ago. She was defending herself against the Orcs and I save her from the last one." Smaug explained, "She has many secret talents hidden inside of her and I trained her how to use her skills properly."

"Really?" Serena looks at him in amazement.

Smaug nodded with a prideful smirk. The adults went over to Val. Smaug lowered his head nudge Val gently, "Wake up Valentina." He rumbles silently.

Val fluttered her eyes and sits up. She rubs her eyes with a yawn. She blinks her eyes until they were clear. She saw Serena looking down at her. Val got up and looks at her.

"Valentina, this is Serena. Serena this is Valentina." Smaug introduced.

"Greetings Serena," Val smiled with a bow.

Serena looks at Val with a small smile. She took a liking on her already. Smaug watches them with a small smile. Serena was beautiful when she smiles. Val showed Serena her powers while Smaug left to hunt some food for him and Serena. Val doesn't eat meat a lot. She eats the fruits in the tree that she made near the hall. Serena told her story to a curious Val. Val was amaze by Serena and wonders if Smaug likes her. When Smaug returned with a deer on his jaws, he saw Serena telling stories to his child. He gave the meat to Serena while Val eats some fruits. Serena was curious about Smaug's kingdom and she asked him about it. Smaug was happily to provide, liking the sound of his voice showing off his knowledge smugly.

Serena was amaze by him. She can tell he had a hard life by those battle scars. The three talked until noon.

Smaug rested on his pile of gold while Serena plays with Val outside near the city of Dale. Smaug wasn't worried about that, he knows Serena will protect his child and Val can defend herself. Serena decided to teach Val how to use blue fire.

Most dragons breathe reddish yellow fire but Serena breathes blue fire that can melt anything. She even knows how to use lightning, a rare element for a dragon to have. Val mastered them perfectly. Serena even teaches Val about different types of herbs of healing. Val really likes Serena, her voice and smile reminded of her mother, Alma. Smaug came out, saying he needed to spread his wings. Val transforms into her dragon form before taking off followed by Smaug and Serena. The three glided in the air. Val did some impressive flips and spins and twirls in the air. Serena was impressed by her moves.

"Did you teach her that?" Serena asked.

Smaug smirks at her, "Yes, but she learned the others on her own."

"Impressive," Serena commented with a small smile.

Val flies towards them with a smile as she roars playfully at the sky, pretending to scare some animals. Snorting, Smaug shows Val the true way of bringing fear. He let out a powerful roar that scared the birds away. Serena joins in as well. Their roar echoed through the land, bringing fear to everyone's heart. Val's childish laughed echoed to the sky. After their flight, they returned back to the kingdom. Smaug lies down on his gold with Serena by his side. Val turns back to normal and sleeps on Smaug's massive head. Smaug draped a wing over to Serena before looking at her and Val. Smaug felt happy. He found a perfect mate and perfect adopted daughter. The gold that Smaug stole felt nothing to compare to Serena and Val. They are his new jewels, his treasures, his family and he will do anything to protect them, even if it means losing his life.

Yawning, Smaug laid his head on the gold before going to sleep with his two beloved treasures.

* * *

Unknown to the three didn't know that the people of Lake-town heard their roar and Val's laughter and began to grow fear in their hearts. There was second dragon and a little girl in the Lonely Mountain. There were many questions in their minds. They wondered about the little girl in the mountain. Did she get kidnapped? Did she become Smaug's servant? Or did she bewitch him? But they feared about the second dragon. They feared if Smaug has a mate then his spawns will be born and bring terror to the lands. The whispered to the docks and the whispers turned into gossip and gossip turns into a rumors.

The rumors been spread to the entire lands. A wizard known as Gandalf the Grey heard about this rumor and began to worry. If this dragon is a friend of Smaug then the company will have trouble reclaiming Erebor with two dragons plus he wonders about little girl in the mountain. Did Smaug taken her away from her family? He always thought of Smaug as a heartless killer but Gandalf can't think of that right now. Or maybe the child is young witch that used some kind of magic to make Smaug accept her. He needs to get to the Bag End, where there is a meeting with the dwarves and discussing about finding a _burglar_.

Once he came, he already saw the band of Dwarves in the Hobbit's home, making themselves quite at home. Gandalf find it amusing at the site, he saw the dwarves taking all of the food of the Hobbit's, making a big feast for themselves. There is one similarity between Dwarves and Hobbits and it is the love of foods. The Hobbit named Bilbo was confused and wanted to know what's going on. But Gandalf will explain later. When Thorin arrived, Gandalf knew he had to tell him the rumor. They all seated around Bilbo's table and began discussing.

 **"** What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" an old dwarf called Balin asked, "Did they all come?"

"Aye," Thorin looks disappointed, "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" a younger and more brutish dwarf name Dwalin asked, "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come." Thorin said gravely. All the thirteen dwarves murmured in disappointment. Gandalf was worried. Without any help with the other Dwarves in Iron Hills will help them on their quest but since hearing the news of the second dragon and the little girl. He worried that two dragons might bring their quest to a downfall but the little girl…he doesn't know if she is a witch. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo hesitantly asked by Gandalf shoulder.

Gandalf smiled at him, "Bilbo, my dear fellow," he said, "Let us have a little more light." In an instant, Bilbo scurried off to retrieve a candle. Gandalf took out a map from his pocket and set it down, "Far to the east...over ranges and rivers...beyond woodlands and wastelands...lies a single, solitary peak." The map shows many lands and a single mountain with a dragon circling around it. Bilbo came with a candle in hand before looking at the map.

"The Lonely Mountain…"

"Aye," a red and stocky dwarf name Golin said, "Oin has read the portents...and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." An old, sort of deaf, and appointed healer of the group named Oin said. Gandalf lit his pipe and began to smoke. He was trying to make the best way to tell the dwarves his news about the second dragon and the mysterious little girl. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked with a frown.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible...chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." A dwarf wearing a weird hat name Bofur said, "Airborne fire-breather." He added, "Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals…"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said, not wanting to hear more of Smaug's terrible.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori stood up, "I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" he snickered while the others, minus Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf, cheered.

"Sit down." Dori scolded, pulling Ori down onto his seat.

"I also have something tell you," Gandalf looks at them gravely, "There were rumors in the lands, rumors about the Lonely Mountain that will make are quest difficult to accomplish."

"What rumors?" Thorin asked, slightly narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Rumors of the sighting of Smaug…" Gandalf clench his teeth as he tries to say it, "And also…a second dragon."

"What?!" all the dwarves yelled in shock and horror.

"What exactly did you heard, Gandalf?" Thorin asked coldly yet quickly.

"The second dragon was heard by a loud and powerful roar with Smaug," Gandalf explained, "Not only that Smaug is awake but also alive, despite his six years of absences." He looks at everyone, "If this dragon is friend of Smaug then he has a companion to help him guard his treasures. I suspect you raise an army from dwarf families, but it seems that we are dealing with a terrible threat."

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us...but we number just 13 and not 13 of the best...nor brightest." Balin said.

There were mumbles of outrage under their breathes, like their pride has been embarrassed.

"We may be few in number...but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf." A blonde youth and Thorin's nephew name Fili said.

"And you forget," Kili a dark youth and Fili's brother added, "We have a Wizard in our company. Two dragons or one, I wager that Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say..." Gandalf tried to reason.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked, pretending he didn't get the question.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked, "Go on. Give us a number!"

Then an argument broke out. Gandalf looked at them nervously until Thorin stood up, "Enough!" he yelled and all the dwarves sat back down and be quiet. "If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin looks at them, "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing...wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

The dwarves agreed loudly to take Erebor back.

"You forget," Balin cuts in, "The Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf took out a key and shown it to everyone. All dwarves looked at it in wonder and curiosity but Thorin is more wondered at the key.

"How come you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father." Gandalf explained, "By Thrain. For safekeeping, It is yours now." He gives the key to Thorin, who hesitantly gets it.

"If there is a key...there must be a door." Fili mutters.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls." Gandalf points his pipe at the map.

"There's another way in." Kili mutters excitingly.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map...and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth...and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf explained.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hmm. And a good one too," Bilbo said, "An expert, I'd imagine.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo looks at him in confusion.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin cheered, held up his trumpet in his ear.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said, not wanting to be a part of this quest.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins." Balin said, "He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye," Dwalin agreed, "The Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Another argument broke down. Half of them said Bilbo makes a fine burglar but others say he is not. Gandalf stood up with a booming shadow grew across the room, "Enough!" Gandalf yelled angrily, making everyone cringed in fear, "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandal calms down as the shadow disappears behind him, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf…" Gandalf looks at Bilbo, "...But the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." He looks at Thorin, "You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including, himself, you must trust me on this."

Thorin looks at him skeptically before sighing, "Very well," he said, ignoring Bilbo's protest. He looks at Balin, "Give him the contract."

Balin nodded and took out a contract from his pocket. Bilbo looks at Gandalf pleadingly. Gandalf smiled apologetic to Bilbo and then remembered something, "I almost forgot to mention," all eyes were at him, "There were rumors of a little girl in the mountain."

"A child in the mountain," Balin looks at him, with a contract in hand, "But how?"

"Rumors said that the little girl might bewitched him or became his servant…no one knows what's her purpose but she might be the one responsible for the second dragon."

"That's impossible," Thorin looks at him, not believing in that rumor, "No one ever enters the mountain with a dragon inside. They end up dead."

"But this child somehow made Smaug to take her." Gandalf said, "She's either a royal child that lost her home or a witch that came from a village."

"I like it better if it was a maiden instead of a little girl." Fili whispered to Kili, "Then we get to rescue her and she will choose the one to wed." Kili grins and nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to save her?" Nori asked.

"I'm not sure if this child needs rescue," Gandalf said, "They said that the people of Lake Town has heard laughter in the sky. The child must've _played_ with the dragons."

"A child playing with _dragons,_ " Thorin spat out, already hating the child, "Sounds like a witch too me."

"Thorin, we don't know that for sure." Balins said, "She's just a child."

"No child has ever _played_ with dragons!" Thorin glares at him, "That child has no rights to be rescued. When we reclaim our home she either leaves or dies."

There was a dead silence. Balin sighs and nodded, he gives the contract to a scared Bilbo. Gandalf looks at Thorin. He began to worry about the little girl. If she was a witch from a powerful race then she will kill the dwarves or she somehow open up Smaug's black heart and befriended the second dragon easily. He wonders…

Is the little girl a Dragon Child?

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! My sister forced me to go on the mall yesterday since she wanted me to carry all her shopping bags. MMM I don't think I can make a crossover with My Little Pony because my mom said that's for little kids. So sorry, and I'm not yet down with the Dragon Heart crossover. So please accept my deepest apologies.**

 **And oh! Here is the winner on the crossovers.**

 **Night of the Museum: Dinosaur Imperial Soldier**

 **I'm sorry for the others. It's not I don't like the ideas, it's just Eragon make me emotionally sad because it reminds me of my best friend who moved to a different school four years ago and Terminator is a bit too…well hard to make because Val will inherit a new power at Transformers Prime Predacon Rising. Pokémon makes me sad because my cousin and I fight a lot on who's the best trainer. Digimon is kinda old for me. Power Ranger Dino Charge brings me back memories of my aunt who moved away to another country and Total Drama might expose Jay's identity.**

 **I will try to post in on a deviant art of my pictures of Predacons and cybertronian female that I will get after I finish my drawings.**

 **And you guys wonder what's a dragon child right? Well, I'm not telling you all until the next chapter. And the guest who gave me the idea of Evolve, please say your name so I can give you the credit, so no one can steal it and also I saw it on youtube. It's a hunting game or a survival game? Just tell me okay?**

 **Please forgive me and hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Jewels and Librarian

**I want to thank darkwarp for finding a name of Thranduil's wife and Legolas's mother.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Jewels and Librarian**

Val was playing a game called find the gem. It's a game that is similar to bring me. Val has to find a jewel or gem that Smaug said and brings it to him. She had just found a diamond that Smaug told her to find.

"Very good, Valentina," Smaug looks at her with a small smile.

Val smiles and puts down the diamond in front of him. Serena left to hunt. She lived with Smaug and Val for three days and was really kind to them. She and Smaug were really close. Val made sure to give them some privacy. Serena calls Val by her second name, Rosalina, since she was like a flower to her. Honestly, Smaug has found a perfect family.

"Next find me white gems that are pure starlight," Smaug said, "But it is not here but somewhere in a room," He enjoys making things that are challenging for her.

Nodding, Val went out to the halls to find the gems. Smaug chuckles at her. She truly is a perfect daughter for him. Val runs to halls and she search for white gems. She went to a room where jewelries were made. She then felt cold. She felt a cold air left her mouth as she looks around, she saw a beautiful female elf. She was looking at her with a sad and lonely face. Val can tell it was a ghost since it was freezing cold.

The female elf was standing next to white gems that are pure as starlight. Val went over the gems and touches it. She felt a something attached to it. Val pulls it out to revile a beautiful necklace. She felt her hand vibrate until her head shoot up and her eyes were sclera. She saw the female elf with Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood or King of the Woodland Realm. They looked at each other lovingly. Val guessed that was Thranduil's wife. Then the scene shows them loving a baby Legolas. Val found it funny seeing a warrior elf prince being such a cute baby but that change when the scene changes. It reviles Tharnduil's wife being killed on the ancient kingdom of Angmar. Causing Thranduil to suffer a great lost. To lose someone he loves. And he and his people shut themselves from the outside world.

When Val's eyes returned back to normal, she looks at the female elf.

"I'm so sorry for you." Val whispered.

Tharnduil's wife just smiled sadly at her and nodded. Val waves at her before going back to Smaug. She enters the chamber to see him waiting for her. Val shows him the necklace.

"Well done, Valentina." Smaug said.

Val nodded slowly. Smaug notices Val looking a bit pale and sad. Smaug lowered his head to look at her, "Is there something wrong?"

Val shook her head, "No, there is nothing wrong." Val said, "I-I'm getting tired, oh great Smaug, may I go and rest after I return the necklace back to its proper place?"

Smaug looks at her. He knows something wrong to his child. She felt nervous and sad. Smaug can tell there is something wrong and he will find out.

"You may go, Valentina." Smaug said.

Val nodded before heading off while returning the gems. Smaug watches her leave. He worries about his little gem. She seems to be sad for something. Serena came with two deers in her jaw. Smaug went over to her as she puts the two deers down.

"Is something wrong, Master Smaug?" Serena asked, looking at him.

"There is bothering Valentina." Smaug said, "She seems to be hiding something."

"I'll talk to her." Serena said.

"No, she's my responsibility. I will speak to her tonight." Smaug said. Serena nodded before the two started eating their meat. Once they finished, Smaug walks to the halls of his kingdom. He saw Val sitting on the floor hugging legs as if she was trying to calm herself. Smaug went over to her and lowered his head. Val looks at him, "Yes?"

"Valentina, is there something bothering you?" Smaug asked, looking at her.

Val looks down, "No…" Val whispered.

"Valentina," Smaug repeated her name sternly. He doesn't like it when someone lies to him.

Val winced before sighing, "Yes, there is something bothering me."

"What is it?" Smaug asked.

Val looks at him, "When you told me to search for white gems that are pure as starlight. I saw a ghost of a female elf." Val explained.

"What did she want?" Smaug asked.

"Nothing, she was sad." Val answered.

"Sad?" Smaug echoed in confusion. Why would a female elf ghost be sad? Smaug looks at his child and asked, "Why she is sad?"

"She misses her family because she died in the ancient kingdom of Angmar." Val sighs, "I saw it when I touched the necklace. I saw she was a queen of a kingdom called Mirkwood and a wife of an Elvenking. The necklace wasn't made by dwarves. It was made by the elves and was stolen from the dwarves many years ago." Val looks down sadly, "The queen didn't get a chance to wear it, causing the elvenking to be sad."

Smaug looks at Val. She was small and innocent. She seen things that were a challenge and she tried her best to hide her emotions. Smaug can tell that Val wanted to return the gems to Thranduil but she can't since she respects him and never disobeyed him. But Val doesn't know that Smaug only took dwarves treasures not elves treasures. Smaug huffs at Val, causing her hair to blow.

"You may return the gems back to Mirkwood." He ordered. Val looks at him in wide eyes. Smaug smirks at her shock expression. He finds it adorable and funny.

"Why? I thought you don't like it when someone steeling your treasures." Val said.

"I only took dwarves treasures not elves treasures." He said, "Return what gems that belongs to the elves and bring back to Mirkwood at noon. It is not that far when you fly or use your shadow powers to get there." Smaug turns, "Return back when you are done with that tasks." With that said, Smaug left.

Val looks at Smaug leaving with a big and happy smile. She got up and runs to the room where the jewels are. She didn't notice that Smaug smiled at her when he stopped and looked at her. Val put the white gems that belong to the elves inside a chest. She placed the necklace on top of the jewels. She closed it and carries the chest back to the chamber. As she got there, she saw Smaug telling Serena everything. Serena was a bit worried for Val but she knows that Val can take care of herself. Once they were outside, Val transformers her hair into black as well as her eyes. Smaug and Serena bid her a good luck as she sinks to the shadows and headed towards Mirkwood. Luckily, the elf queen of Mirkwood was with Val as she leads her to the entrance of Mirkwood. Once she was there, Val turns back to her normal self and looks around. She saw the statue of Thranduil's wife. It was beautiful even though it was covered by plants and vines.

Val shifts the box a bit to hold it better before walking past the statue. She looks at it and realizes it was Thranduil's wife. Then Val felt a presence behind her. Gulping, Val turns around and looks up to see prince Legolas looking down at her.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "No one is allowed to enter Mirkwood."

"I'm Valentina," Val said, "Forgive me for entering your home but I have something that belongs to the king." Val holds up the chest.

Legolas narrowed his eyes. Why would a human child be here by herself with no one but a chest? Looking around, Legolas gestured Val to follow him, "Come," he orders before walking away.

Val follows him. They walked to a bridge that has a gate entrance. Two guards open the gates as she and Legolas entered while the door closed behind them. Val follows Legolas to the forest like kingdom. She can feel many elf guards looking at her. Once they reach to the throne, Val saw the king, Thranduil. He was really scary for an elf king. He looks at Val in an emotionless face.

"Legolas? Why did you bring a human child here?" Thranduil walks over to them as he looks at Val.

"Father, the child name Valentina has brought you a gift." Legolas explained.

Thranduil went over to Val and looks at her eyes. Her eyes were bright as sapphires that he never seen before. He then looks at the chest. "What is in the chest that you brought before me?" he asked.

"A treasure that is rightfully yours," Val said before opening the chest to revile the gems.

Thranduil's eyes widen in shock and amazement. How this child got the gems?! Legolas and guards were also shock to see that. Val watches as Thranduil slowly grabs the gem before lifting up the necklace. He looks at them in shock and a hint of happiness. Thranduil looks at Val as she gives the chest to a guard.

"You're the witch from the mountain." He said putting the necklace back to the chest.

"I'm not a witch. I'm just a child with powers that are a gift or a curse." Val explained, "And I have something else for you," Val holds out her hands. Thranduil raises an eyebrow at her for a moment before he bents down at her height and holds Val's hands. Val's eyes turned into sclera.

" ** _Thranduil…_** " Val said but it wasn't Val it was Thranduil's wife's voice.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock, mostly Thranduil. He looks at Val's sclera, "Elerrian?" he whispered hopefully.

" ** _Yes my love,_** " Elerrian said.

"How…how is this possible?" Thranduil asked, "You die. You died. I saw you! You-"

" ** _Ssshhh, I know. But this child is helping me speak to you._** " Val/Elerrian said.

"How mother?" Legolas asked in shock.

Val/Elerrian smiles at him, " ** _Legolas, look how you grown._** " She said, " ** _This child is the bridge between the living and the dead. She can see the dead spirits and helps them find their peace._** "

"You didn't rest in peace?" Thranduil asked.

" ** _I watched you suffer of losing me and you desire these cold white gems for me but the gems are not important._** " Thranduil looks at her, " ** _Family is more important than gems._** " Val/Elerrian said.

Thranduil looks at his son. His son is more important the gems. Thranduil looks at Val/Elerrian, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you." He said as a single tear fell off. Val/Elerrian wipes it away.

" ** _It is alright, my love. I know you can change._** " Val/Elerrian said, " ** _My time has come. I must go._** "

"Go where?" Legolas asked, not wanting her to leave.

" ** _A place where I can finally rest in peace,_** " Val/Elerrian said.

"Don't go," Thranduil begged.

Val/Elerrian shook her head, " ** _You know I can't but we will soon meet again my love._** " She looks at Legolas, " ** _I'm so happy to finally speak to you, my son._** " She said with a smile.

Legolas nodded with a small smile, "I am happy that I finally hear your voice, mother."

Val/Elerrian smiles before Val went back to normal. She lets go of Thranduil's hands. Thranduil stood up and looks at Val.

"Elerrian's job is done. She can now rest in peace." Val said before bowing, "I hope you like the offering, your majesty." Val turns and was about to leave.

"Wait," Thranduil stopped her.

Val stops and looks at him. Thranduil walks over to Val, "How did you manage to get these gems?" he asked.

"Master Smaug told me to return elves treasure to you because he desires the dwarves' treasure." Val explained.

"You serve Smaug the Terrible?" Legolas asked in shock.

Val nodded, "He is the king under the mountain and Serena lives with him as well." She said.

"So it's true then." Thranduil said, "There is a second dragon in the mountain along with a human servant."

Val nodded again, "Are you going to kill me?" she tilts her head, "I know many greedy people wanted to make money on killing the dragon dread's servant."

Thranduil looks at her and shook his head. He didn't want to kill Val, not after she had helped him speak with his queen, "No, you did great things on my kingdom." He said, "But you cannot leave until you are fully rested."

Val blinks at him, "…Okay," Val said.

"Tauriel," Thranduil called.

A female elf with orange hair came. "Show Valentina around and bring her to the finest room for her to rest on her journey back tomorrow." Thranduil ordered.

"Yes your majesty," Tauriel bowed before holding out her hand, "Come along, child." She smiled at her. Val took Tauriel's hand as she shows Val around. Legolas decided to fallow them but stopped by his father, "Your mother really love you, my son." He said.

Legolas looks at him before smiling slightly as he follows Tauriel and Val. Thranduil just smiled as he went back to his throne not before he ordered his guard to put the gems in a safe place.

Tauriel shows Val around the kingdom. Legolas asked her about her powers. Val gave them a half lie and honest truth about her and her past. Once they were finished, they went to dining hall. Val saw a really long table with fancy plates. There were many foods of green. Thranduil sits on the end of the table. Val sits on the right side of the table while Legolas sits on the left. They started eating. Thranduil asked Val about her home. Val told him an honest lied truth about herself and her home. Thranduil and Legolas thought she was a princess from a royal family but she told them she isn't royalty. Once dinner was over, Tauril guides Val to her room. It was beautiful and Val wears a white nightgown. Tauril tucks Val to bed before leaving while saying goodnight. Val went to sleep, feeling happy on her deed.

On the next day, Val woke up and was ready to change until female elf maids came. They helped Val get dressed. Val was confused. She didn't ask for any help. The maids dressed Val in a white gown with a white long sleeve tunic, silver long strapped sandals, and silver hippy headband like crown with a single sapphire gem on the center. A maid tied a single braid on Val's hair. Once they finished, they left but not before Val said thank you as they left Val her breakfast. Thranduil came in, "How did you sleep, Valentina?" he asked.

"I slept very well," Val answered.

Thranduil nodded before gently picking up Val. he carries her to the exit. Thranduil became soft t Val since she let him hear his queen's voice again and for returning his gems. She was pure, pure as light shine brightly like the stars above. Once they reach the doors, Thranduil went outside and puts Val down. Legolas and Tauriel were there. The two volunteer to guide Val out of the forest so she can journey safely out of the Mirkwood's forest.

"You can come and visit my kingdom anytime you want." Thranduil said. Val looks at him, "You can ask for my help if you have trouble."

"Thank you, king Thranduil, but I don't want to be a burden to you and your people."

"You're not a burden Valentina," he said as he reached to the doors and sets Val down, "You are an angel."

Val smiled at him before hugging the elven king. Thranduil was surprised but soon he pats Val's head. He gestured her to the door, "Go on, before your _Master_ thinks we kidnapped you."

Val nodded and went out, Legolas and Tauriel guided her out safely. Legolas believes that Val was really an angel and wished her a safe.

"He is right you know," Legolas said. Val looks at him, "You really are an angel."

Val smiled and nodded before they continued out of the forest. Once they were out, Val said goodbye to Legolas and Tauriel. Tauriel gives her a basket of delicious treats, "You might need this for your journey." She said.

Val nodded and takes the basket. The three said their goodbyes before leaving. Val uses her shadow powers to return home. Once she got home, she went to the chamber to see Serena and Smaug sleeping together. Smaug woke up by the smell of bread. He lifted his head and saw Val. He got up and went over to her. Serena woke up as well and saw Val. She was relief to see her okay.

"How was your task Valentina?" Smaug asked.

"It was a success, great Smaug." Val said, "King Thranduil was amazed by me and treated me like his own daughter."

"Well, you are a pure child, Rosalina." Serena said, "You must be tired on your journey back here."

Val nodded before following the two adult dragons to the chamber.

* * *

Bilbo didn't know what happen. After he _joined_ the dwarves' quest, he and the company were finding a place t rest after they were almost cooked alive by Trolls. Luckily, Gandalf saved them just in time.

"Where are we going Gandalf?" Bilbo asked the wizard.

"A place to rest," Gandalf answered, looking at wooden forest, "There is a library that we can rest. I have a friend there that can let us stay at her home."

"What's the female's name?" Fili and Kili asked brightly, wanting to meet the female.

"Her name is Ayara and she doesn't like dwarves." Gandalf silently chuckles when the two brothers whined in disappointment. Then they saw big wooden doors with a sign that said _Library of Wisdom_ attached to a cliff.

"Here we are." Gandalf walks over to the door and knocks at it gently. The door crept open slowly and they saw was a tunnel with torches attached to the walls. Gandalf looks over to the nervous, minus Thorin, company, "You all must be very quiet." He said, "The Ayara hates noises from inside her home, especially loud dwarf noises. If we make too much noise, she will feed us to her wolves."

They nodded before they all entered the tunnel carefully. The door closed behind them as they walk to the halls. Bilbo was really scared. He feared about Ayara and her wolves. They saw a light on the end and they entered. They looked at the room in shock to see millions of books on shelves that were carved on the walls as it reached to the top. Then they saw a stairs with a big entrance. Then a beautiful woman wearing a silk like dress coming down, her hair was white as snow and eyes were emerald green. As, she walks down the stairs gracefully, two wolves followed her by her side. one was a black wolf with red eyes while the other is brown with yellow eyes. Fili and Kili look at her dreamily as she came to Gandalf. She narrowed her eyes at Gandalf and the dwarves. Gandalf was right, she really doesn't like dwarves.

"Why did you bring **dwarves** at my library?" she asked Gandalf venomously. Her wolves circled around the dwarves and growled at them.

"Well…we needed a place to rest on our long journey."

"I will not allow dwarves at my home." Ayara said coldly. Bilbo shivered in fear but became even more scared when Ayara looks at him.

"Why did you bring a hobbit?" she asked, circling around Bilbo.

"He's our burglar," Bofur answered a bit scared when one of her wolves growled at him.

"A burglar?" Ayara mocked, "Hobbits weren't meant to steal." She looks at the company, "Tell me…did you force him to be a burglar? Or you're going to let him die on your _journey_?" Her wolves growled at the dwarves, hating the idea on using a hobbit as a sacrifice.

Gandalf chuckles nervously. He fears at Ayara's rage since she is a powerful Mage. Her people used ancient magic that can kill any magical being, except dragons. Coughing a bit, Gandalf spoke, "We're not doing that…Bilbo Baggins is just helping on our quest that is all." He explains.

Ayara narrowed her eyes again before sighing. She waved her hand and a door appeared. "That door has everything you need for tonight," Ayara turned and leaved with her wolves following her. She glanced at Gandalf, "We're going to have a chat about _this_ Gandalf." Gandalf chuckles nervously. Ayara looks at Bilbo, "Mr. Baggins you can read my books if you want but dwarves are not allowed to touch my books, understand?"

They all nodded before Ayara leaves with her wolves. The dwarves went to the room while Bilbo went off to read the books of Ayara. Gandalf went to Ayara to have their chat. Bilbo walks up a stair and took out a book from a shelf. He sits on a chair with a reading table and reads the book. He reads it for a few hours and saw a grey wolf with green eyes looking at him. Bilbo became scared as he closed the book and puts it back on the shelf. He walks around the library looking for a new book to read but he can't focus since the grey wolf is following him. He looks around the shelves for any books to distract himself from the wolf that was sitting beside him. Bilbo looks at the grey wolf, who looks at him, nervously.

"You don't suppose to have a book with a human child and a dragon?" Bilbo asked, nervously.

To his surprise, the grey wolf walked passed him and grabs a book on a shelf and gives it to Bilbo. Bilbo takes it carefully before reading it on a table. The title is called: _The Dragon Child **.**_

Bilbo started to reads it.

 _In ancient times, dragons were known to be vicious killers from hell that have a powerful greed for gold. Many armies tried to slay them but they were too powerful. They were feared and hated by all the men, dwarves and elves._

 _Except for a child, the child was known to be a little girl with extraordinary powers. She was the only one that can be friend a dragon._

Bilbo was shock to read that part and he continues reading the book.

 _The Dragon Child is born when a comet passes at night sky. Many believe that this child was a blessing to the gods but others says she is a demon from hell. But, in truth, the child was left in the wild by her own parents when they discovered her powers. She was found and raised by dragons._

 _She befriended hundreds of dragons. She respects them like kings and queens. In return, the dragons treated her as their child, earning the name Dragon Child. She was their treasure, their gem and their child. The little girl was kind and gentle to all creatures. She was known by all dragons and loved but soon ended when an army of men came and murdered her._

Bilbo gasped in shock. They murdered a child?! He continues reading the book.

 _As the child was killed, the dragons were in raged. They killed the army that murdered their child. Burning the kingdom that sent them to murder their child, they destroyed any kingdom that called the Dragon Child a monster!_

 _But, their hearts were still broken and grief in sadness at the lost of their Dragon Child. They buried her small body on a garden of beautiful plants, flowers and trees. They named it the Garden of Dragons. But, legend has it, a new Dragon Child will be born and will bring peace to the lands of Middle Earth._

"Amazing…" Bilbo mutters in amazement.

"It is, isn't it?" Ayara said from behind.

Bilbo jumps in surprised as he looks at the tall woman, he closed the book and gives it Ayara.

"Ugh…sorry for reading your book Lady Ayara…I was just-"

Ayara raised her hand to silence him, "It is alright Mr. Baggins." Ayara said, pushing the book back to Bilbo, "You need the knowledge of the Dragon Child on your quest."

Bilbo looks at the book and to Ayara, "Do you believe that the little girl I the mountain is the new Dragon Child?" he asked.

Ayara looks at him, "I don't think, I know she is the Dragon Child." She said, before leaving with the grey wolf. Bilbo decided to ask question, "What's the first Dragon Child's name?"

Ayara stops and glanced at him, "The first one is name Evelyn." She answered before turning away, "There's a drawing of her in the book at the end." With that said, she left with the grey wolf.

Bilbo blinks before going to the end of the book. He saw a drawing of a little five year old girl with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress and she was smiling happily. "Evelyn," Bilbo whispered before closing the book and headed to the room with the others.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you all like it! Rango crossover will be at January 29. 2016 7: 30 pm. I hope I didn't ruin the story of the jewels. I mean, I felt sorry for Thranduil and Legolas. After all, the queen wasn't there for her husband and son and Thranduil really love her. Also, I hope I didn't make Smaug too soft.**

 **And the crossover idea will be over at February 1. 2016. Also, the one that gave the Evolved crossover idea…yeah it was too gruesome for me and I nearly puked. So I decided to make a Night of a Museum crossover and Rango. The Night of a Museum will be at March 30 because I am really busy with the other stories.**

 **Hope you all liked it!**


	5. Confession

**Chapter 5: Confession**

Smaug was sleeping on his gold with Serena by his side and Valentina sleeping on his head. His life was now happy. He has two perfect females in his chamber. Valentina, a young and innocent little girl that was almost made a weapon and Serena, a beautiful and elegant dragoness who lost her home and family by Orcs. He took them in as his family. He adopted Valentina as his child and he will soon have Serena as his mate. He will soon have his own hatchlings in near future. He felt Serena leaving his side. He pretended to be asleep as he heard her leaving the chambers and went outside. Smaug opens his eyes and gently puts Val down before following the Serena outside. It was still dark and the stars were still shinning. He saw Serena looking at the sky sadly. Smaug silently went over to her.

"Is there something in your mind Serena?" Smaug asked, sitting beside her.

Serena looks at him, "It's nothing," she whispered, "I was just looking at the stars."

"Why?" Smaug asked, raising a scaly eyebrow.

"I was thinking of my parents." Serena sighs, "I keep having nightmares of their death over and over again."

"It wasn't your fault that they died." Smaug said.

"It is my fault," Serena said, "I should have stayed and protected them. They were the only family I had left and I failed them."

Serena turns away in shame. Smaug looks at her. He knows that Serena is strong and it wasn't her fault for her parents' deaths, it was the Orcs' fault. He nudges Serena's face gently making her look at him,

" ** _Serena_** " he purred softly making Serena's spine shiver a bit. "You know it wasn't your fault. The Orcs are the only ones to blame. You are strong and brave. You have a fire that never dies down." He came close to her, "And you have a new family. Me and Valentina, we are your new family."

Serena was shock to hear that and became more shock when Smaug nuzzles her side of her face. Serena couldn't help but purr at his warmth as she nuzzles back.

"Be my mate," Smaug whispered in her ear.

Serena's eyes widen in shock. Does Smaug love her? Serena looks at his molten gold eyes and knew he wasn't lying, "Yes," Serena answered quietly.

After the two separated their embrace, Serena took off with Smaug following her after he bounded forward and leaped in the air to chase her. The two chased each other in the air. Smaug was hot on her tail but Serena speed forward before dropping like a rock. Smaug flies down after her. The two flies down together and in a flash. They locked their talons together as they fall to ground together. They almost reach to the ground but they removed each other and flies back to the kingdom as official mates. Upon their return, they saw Val was still asleep. The two looked at her with a smile as they went to her side. Serena lies down next to Val while Smaug was beside Serena, draping a wing over her like a blanket. The two adult dragons fell asleep with their child close to their side.

* * *

Bilbo and the company left Ayara's home. She gave them some food on their journey while she gives Bilbo the Dragon Child book. Upon their journey, they were attacked by the Orcs riding on Wargs. They were rescued by the elves of Rivendell. He was amazed about the kingdom. Elrond, the lord of Rivendell, he was generous enough to feed them but the dwarves have no manners on eating. They complain of lack of meat and not good music. Bilbo felt embarrassed at their bad behavior. Elrond was curious about why the Orcs were after Thorin and his company but first he needs to know about the map. At first, Thorin was mad about elves, even though they are not the ones who abandon them in the lost of Erebor, he still hates them. But Gandalf was able to convince him to give the map to Elrond. Turns out, they must find a keyhole in the right spot before Durin's day end.

As they left, Gandalf and Elrond went somewhere to meet Lady Galadriel, Saruman and Ayara with two wolves, the black and the brown. They are the white council members.

"Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman looks at a thinking Gandalf.

"Unnoticed?" Gandalf looks over to Ayara, who simply narrowed her eyes on him. Clearly that she was the one who told the others about their journey.

"No." Gandalf simply said, "I'm simply doing what I feel to be right."

"The dragon has long been on your mind." Galadriel said, calmly yet coldly

"That is true, my lady." Gandalf said, "Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy...a dragon could be used to terrible effect."

"What enemy?" Ayara asked him coldly, "Gandalf, the enemy is defeated."

"I agree with Lady Ayara," Saruman nodded, "Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength."

"Gandalf, for 400 years we have lived in peace, a hard-won, watchful peace." Elrond said.

"Are we? Are we at peace?" Gandalf looks at everyone, "Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road."

"Hardly a prelude to war," Elrond said.

"They are nothing but idiotic creatures," Ayara snorts, "They do ridicules things."

"She is correct." Saruman agreed, "Gandalf, you are always meddle looking for trouble where none exists."

"Let him speak." Galadriel ordered.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug, something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you." Gandalf said, "A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood.  
And they say..." he looks away.

"Well? Don't stop now. Tell us what the woodsmen say." Saruman said.

Ayara rolled her eyes at Gandalf and looks at them plainly. Her wolves were sitting next to her sides, watching the council coldly.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur." Gandalf answered, "A sorcerer who can summon the dead."

"That's absurd. No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic and so I thought too."

"But Radagast has seen..."

"Radagast?" Ayara and Saruman looks at each other before looking at Gandalf, "Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown." Saruman shake his head.

"He's a foolish fellow." Ayara said, "Even though he knows the forest, he is still foolish."

"Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life."

"It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain  
and yellowed his teeth. I've warned him. It is unbefitting one of the Istari  
to be wandering the woods..." As Saruman speaks about Radagast behavior, Galadriel uses her telepathy powers at Gandalf.

" _You carry something._ " Galadriel spoke in his head, " _It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur._ "

" _Yes_ ," Gandalf answered in his mind.

" _Show me._ " Galadriel ordered.

Gandalf puts a piece of fabric with something inside. Elrond, Saruman and Ayara look at it.

"What is that?" Elrond asked. He was about to touch it.

"A relic of Mordor," Galadriel said, making Elrond retrieve his hand.

Ayara looks at it while her wolves got up from their feet. She came to the cloth and opens it to revile a blade that they never seen before. Ayara's wolves growled at the blade, sensing dark magic inside.

"A Morgul Blade," Ayara whispered in shock, "Made for the Witchking of Angmar."

"And buried with him, when Angmar fell...the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed...and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur." Galadriel added.

"Deep within the rock they buried him in a tomb so dark it would never come to light." Ayara and Galadriel finished together.

"This is not possible." Elrond said, looking at the weapon "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened."

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman asked Gandalf.

The other three looked at him. Waiting for an answer but Gandalf simply said, "I have none."

"Because there is none," Saruman said, "Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found and a human sorcerer who calls himself, _the Necromancer_ has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much after all." Galadriel walks over to the pillar and looks at the horizon.

"The question of this Dwarvish Company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reason for raising their hopes." Saruman said to Gandalf.

" _They are leaving._ " Galadriel looks at Gandalf.

" _Yes._ "

" _You knew._ " Galadriel smiles at him.

Ayara looks at Galadriel smiling a Gandalf. She rolled her eyes, knowing that the company left. A servant came in saying that the dwarves and the hobbit were gone. The council members looked at each other. Ayara shook her head and was about to ordered her wolves to find them but Galadriel placed her hand on Ayara's shoulder, telling her no.

"Your company won't survive the two dragons in the mountain Gandalf." Ayara said, brushing Galadriel hand off of her shoulder.

"I know," Gandalf sighs as he looks at the council members, "I was wondering that the child in the mountain can help them."

"The Dragon Child must not die on the hands of dwarves." Galadriel said worriedly but calmly. They all know the child in the mountain is the new Dragon Child.

"I agree with Lady Galadriel," Elrond said, "We all know the history of the first Dragon Child. If the dwarves kill her like the first…"

"…Fire will rain down on the lands." Ayara finished in cold tone.

"We cannot let history repeat itself." Saruman said, "If they kill her then the two dragons will seek vengeance upon any kingdoms." He looks at Gandalf, "You have to find your company before they kill the second Dragon Child."

"The hobbit won't kill her," Ayara said. They all look at her, "I gave him the book of the original Dragon Child. He will make sure not to harm her."

"I hope you are right Lady Ayara," Gandalf said, "I know Mr. Baggins isn't much a fighter but he does have a caring heart. He will watch the dwarves if they try to do something foolish."

"Dwarves are always foolish." Ayara said before walking away with her wolves following behind. Gandalf sighs before getting up and prepare to get his company back before they get themselves killed.

* * *

Val was playing inside the treasure chamber with Smaug while Serena went for a walk. Val was really happy since she heard the news of Serena and Smaug becoming mates. She was really happy for them and always gives them some privacy. The two adult dragons became mates for two weeks and they are really happy. Smaug's life became perfect since he found Val and Serena. He finally has someone to love, to protect and to treasure. He didn't care for the treasures in the chamber's anymore. He only cares for Val and Serena. They are his treasures, his family and he will do anything to protect them, even if it means losing his life. But one day, something changed that will make Smaug and Val's mind to be amazed.

Val was playing with Smaug's flickering tail. She tries to catch it but Smaug simply moved it away. He founds it funny to mess with Val. Val was able to grab it but Smaug simply lifted his tail in the air. Val squealed happily as she dangles up high.

Then Serena came inside looking tired as ever. Smaug looks at her worriedly as he gently puts down Val.

"Serena? Are you alright?" he asked, watching as Serena lies down next to him.

Serena shook her head, "I…I do know what is wrong with me?" She said, barely a whisper, "I feel alright but then tired all of a sudden."

"Are you sick?" Val rushed over to Serena's side.

"No…I'm just…tired." Serena sighs tiredly as she rested her head on her forelegs.

Smaug began to worry for his mate's health. Val went over to her and touched her stomach. Her eyes turned into sclera as she saw a small light inside. As she lets go, Smaug and Serena look at her.

"Valentina? What did you see?" Smaug asked.

"I…I saw a small light inside of Serena." Val tries to explain, "It was faint and it was growing slowly."

Smaug and Serena's eyes widen in realization. Serena is pregnant with a hatchling. The two adults were amazed to know that. Val looks at them with wide eyes if it true. Serena looks at her stomach and said, "I'm going to have a hatchling." she whispered with a smile.

Smaug smiled softly before nuzzling his mate's head. Val squeals happily before hugging Serena's front leg. Serena and Smaug chuckles at Val's childishness and nuzzles her.

At last, the dragon species continues on but the family doesn't know what danger lies ahead for their growing family.

* * *

 **I decided to put on baby dragon in this story since I found out there was a story called Dragon Bound by DONOVAN94. Her story is rated M and it is a crossover with the Hobbits and** **Inheritance Cycle. So I decided to have one hatchling then the others. I hope you all like it! See ya soon! and I have a perfect name for him and I want to thank darkwarp for he ideas!**


	6. A new beginning

**Here's the next chapter and you should know about this one. And Gandalf will be telling the company about the first Dragon Child along with Beorn.**

 **Ps: you might see some…awkward and disturbing words here. I also wanted to thank darkwarp for his amazing ideas of the hatchling of Smaug and Serena give him around of a applause!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A new beginning**

Smaug and Val are helping Serena with her pregnancy. Val would comfort Serena when she has an itch or have pain in her back. Smaug would hunt Serena the finest meat full of nutrients for her to devour. Val was getting really excited to have a foster dragon sibling. She would come up with the best name for the hatchlings or hatchling. Turns out, female dragons from the south can only give one egg but Smaug doesn't mind as long as his mate is okay. Val would use her healing tears to heal Serena's aches.

Dragon's pregnancy is different from humans. It only takes two months for the egg to develop while humans take nine months. Not that Serena was complaining. She was excited that she will have a child of her own. If her parents could see her now, they would be proud.

Val was playing her ocarina to help Serena and Smaug to relax a bit. It was the end of autumn and winter was about to start. Serena's swollen belly grew big. She had trouble walking due to have an egg inside of her. Smaug would help her. Val finished playing her ocarina and let out a tired yawn. Smaug lowered his head for Val to get on and sleep. As she did, Serena laid her head on Smaug's neck and they went to sleep, except for Smaug. He stayed up for a while to look at his sleeping mate and child.

In all his life, he had rough life growing up, his father abandoning him as an egg and his mother dyeing when he was a little. He had to survive in the wild. He hunted for himself and fighting other males. He was proven to be the strongest fire drake in the middle-earth! He never had a mate because they weren't worthy for him. He made sure that everyone around him feared him as a powerful beast, except for two. Valentina, an innocent and kind little human girl that was escaping from her dark life, and Serena, a strong and beautiful dragoness that was trying to find a new home, they accepted him and cared for him. They are the reason why is he here and his purpose. They are the reason that he had finally found the light.

Looking at them one more time, Smaug secretly smiled before falling asleep with his females that he love and cherish.

* * *

Bilbo was spying on cliff, looking at the road to see wargs with Orcs riding them. He spotted Azog and he went to tell the others. His life was a bit amazing. After saving Thorin from Azog, he was accepted to company and was treated well.

But, Bilbo also saw a great bear few blocks away from it. it was growling at the Orcs that passed by. He silently escaped from it and warned the others.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked, watching as Bilbo came down.

"Too close." Bilbo panted out, "A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Thorin asked.

"Not yet. But they will do." Bilbo sighs, "We have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked, everyone looks at him, "They saw you."

"No, that's not it."

"What did I tell you?" Gandalf said to the dwarves, "Quiet as a mouse, excellent burglar material."

The dwarves were agreeing about Bilbo making a great thief, "Will you listen? Will you just...listen?" they all quiet down as Bilbo pointed at the mountain, "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

Gandalf looks at him in a worried expression, "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Bilbo looks at him in shock, "Ye... Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Ori looks at him in fear. but Gandalf said nothing.

"I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" Thorin looks at everyone. they all started to get frustrated until Gandalf said, "There is a house...it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin asked, narrowing his eyes at Gandalf. He already had enough lies, "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither," Gandalf said, "He will help us or...he will kill us."

The company became worried. If this man won't help them, what choice do they have?

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked the wizard.

"None," that was all Gandalf said.

The company had no choice but to run to the house. Orcs were hot on their trail but that wasn't the worst part. The bear came and chased them to the house. The company made it and few dwarves were able to shut the door because the bear was opening it. Once it was closed, Gandalf explained that the bear is their host name Beorn. He's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over found of Dwarves.

Bilbo mistaken Beorn as Ayara's brother but Ayara is colder and has a pack of wolves. Ori peeks out and told everyone that Beorn is leaving.

"Come away from there." Dori pulled his brother away from the door, "It's not natural. None of it, it's obvious. He's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool." Gandalf walked over to them, "He's under no enchantment but his own. All right, now get some sleep." He put his hat down, "All of you. You'll be safe here tonight…I hope."

Everyone went to sleep while Bilbo looks at the ring, which he stole from Gollum, in his hand. His mind was filled with questions about the Dragon Child in the mountain. Was she there for the protection of Smaug or a servant to him? But he soon went to sleep because he and the others have a long day.

One the next day, Bilbo was awoken by a giant bee. He got up and put on his coat. He saw the others sitting down and saw Beorn, a really big man, pouring a pitcher of milk the dwarves' mugs. He sits next to Gloin and Bombur.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn said to Thorin as he pours the milk in Fili's mug, "Tell me. Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin looks at him uncertain, "You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountain before the Orcs came down from the North." Beorn explains, "The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand." Bilbo glanced at the shackle at Beorn's wrist before looking away, "But for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many." Beorn said with a hint of sadness.

"A-And now?" Bilbo dared to ask.

"Now there is only one." Beorn decided to change the subject, "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf nodded.

"I would not venture there now…" Beorn said.

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"The Dragon-Dread isn't alone in the mountain."

"You know about the rumors of the second dragon and the child?" Gandalf asked.

"Not rumors," Beorn said, "There was music coming from the mountain. The Dragon Child is there along with the second dragon."

"Dragon-what?" Fili asked uncertain.

"The Dragon Child is a pure and innocent being." Beorn explained, "Before my people were killed, the Dragon Child would visit them with her guardians."

"Her guardians are dragons right?" Bilbo guessed.

Beorn nodded, "She was five years old back then. Her name was Evelyn and she was an innocent child."

"Why did she have dragons as her guardians?" Fili asked, "I thought they were killers and heartless beast."

"They are but they grew a bond towards Evelyn."

"How did they found the child?" Bofur asked.

"A Dragon found her abandon as an infant in the forest long ago." Gandalf uses his pipe to blow smoke, "Her own parents left her since she had magical abilities as an infant. They thought they were cursed and left her to the forest to die." He explained. The company, minus Thorin, leans over to hear more about the Dragon Child.

* * *

 **A small infant with dark brown hair was crying her eyes out as she cries at the cold night in the forest. The only thing that is keeping her warm was a white blanket wrapped on her small body.**

 ** _The child cried at the cold night of the forest alone. Her cries echoed through the night. No humans came to get her, knowing the danger of the forest. All but one creature didn't fear the danger._**

 **A strong gust of wind blew the trees branches and loud wing beats were heard. The infant stops crying and opens her sapphire eyes to see a great male dragon with copper scales and eyes.**

 ** _A dragon by the name Aeris, a powerful and dangerous male fire drake, heard the child's cry._**

 **Aeris sniffs the infant baby as she stops crying. He could smell a powerful magic inside of her. The infant looks at Aeris with wide eyes before giggling happily, lifting her chubby arms up to touch him. Aeris was confused, mostly due to the fact that every humans, elves, dwarves or any magical being feared by dragons but this infant isn't afraid of him.**

 **Aeris lowered his snout so the infant can touch his snout. The infant did and she laughs happily making Aeris smile a little. He gentle puts the infant in his mouth, where she can be warm, and took off to his home at** **Withered Heath.**

 ** _On that single night was the first bond of the Dragon Child and Aeris named her Evelyn the Dragon Child. Aeris took the child to his home. The Withered Heath is a deadly land to live but Aeris was able to keep her warm and well feed. He became a father figure to Evelyn and would watch her grow with a smile._**

 ** _The child was soon discovered by all other dragons from different breeds came and saw the child. She didn't fear them nor hate them instead she played with them as if she was their own kind._**

 ** _The dragons would always be by her side and would raid villages to get the girl some clothes since she is growing. As she grows, she brings life. Evelyn was a Spirit of Life. She dreams to have a peaceful world with her family._**

 ** _Evelyn made friends with all the creatures of Middle-Earth. The Dragons didn't allow her to befriend Wargs knowing the Orcs might kill her._**

 ** _The dragons allowed her to play with the Skin-Changers' children in the mountain. They made a truth that the dragons will protect the Skin-Changers if they watched their Dragon Child. That truth protected the Skin-Changers for years until it was broken._**

 **Little five years old Evelyn was running to the forest playfully chasing a rabbit. The Skin-Changers were watching her from the distance until she runs deeper to the forest.**

 ** _Evelyn was too young to understand what danger lies ahead._**

 **Evelyn stopped dead in her tracks when she saw men wearing armors and riding horses with swords on their hands.**

 ** _A nearby Kingdom by the name Silvershards heard about the Dragon Child existence after witnessing the raids of the dragons from villages. Everyone feared the Dragon Child and her powers. A King name Liam feared that this child might take over his kingdom and kill his people. He ordered an army of humans to kill the Dragon Child._**

 **One of the men gets off of his horse and took out his sword and pointed at Evelyn.**

 ** _Evelyn saw she was in danger and screamed for her guardians to help her. But it was too late. Her death was quick when the man stabbed her right through her chest killing her in an instance._**

 ** _Those fool did something terrible that brought their kingdom and their people to their doom. The dragons heard their child's scream and found her dead. Her blood was in the man's sword._**

 ** _Enraged and their hearts broken, the dragons seek revenged against the human kingdom. They burn King Liam's kingdom and destroy his castle._**

 **Aeris flies in to the king's castle and killed him and his family. The dragons burned the city to ashes until there is nothing left to grow.**

 ** _Aeris, being Evelyn's father figure, ripped King Liam to pieces and killing his wife and son. But the dragons' rage is still strong. They destroyed many Kingdoms that called the Dragon Child a monster._**

 ** _They burned and destroyed every kingdom, killing any humans that lived there. Once they are satisfied with their work. The dragons leaved and never return to help the Skin-Changers ever again._**

 ** _Aeris carries his Evelyn back to the Withered Heath and the dragons buried her to a garden full of beautiful plants, flowers and trees that she created. They named it the Garden of Dragons. They mourn for her death. She died in such a young age. Aeris loved her with all his heart and gave up his life to be by her side so she won't be alone in the afterlife. But legend has it that a new Dragon Child will be born again and would bring peace to Middle-Earth_**

* * *

The company, plus Thorin, was scared, amazed and sad to hear that story. Bilbo read the story of the Dragon Child Evelyn and felt his heart torn into pieces.

"And that they own, the dragons' have grown hatred towards everyone because of the death of their Dragon Child." Gandalf sighs.

"If the child in the mountain is the next Dragon Child…" Fili started.

"Does that mean she is being protected by the dragons?" Kili finished.

Gandalf nodded, "We must not kill the Dragon Child otherwise history will repeat itself." He looks at the company. They nodded as well as Thorin.

"We must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur." Beorn said, "I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said.

"Safe?" Beorn mocked, "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." He got up and looks at them, "I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind." Bofur removes a mouse from his arm and Beorn picks it up gently, "Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He looks at them coldly. Thorin returns the look before Beorn spoke, "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

* * *

Val was cuddling next to Serena inside the den. Smaug made the little "den" underneath a platform. He stacks coins in both sides. It was dark and enclosed and even though it is a tight squeeze. Serena doesn't mind. As long it is safe for her and her hatchlings. Smaug left to patrol his border, keeping it safe from predators. He knows no creature will dare enter his home but he cannot take any chances on that. His hatchling is coming and he needed to keep it and Val safe as well as Serena and also getting Serena her meal.

Serena woke up when she felt pain. She growled in pain that woke up Val.

"Serena? What is wrong?" Val asked in a scared voice.

Serena just growled in pain before there was gurgling sound coming from her belly. Val backs away and watches with wide eyes. Val smells slight tang of blood as Serena's stomach begun to grow small. Val heard a loud thud coming from the end of her tail. Serena sighs before collapsing and went unconscious. Val went to the end of Serena and gasps to see a single egg, twice her size, lying next to its tired mother. It was black with red fire markings. She sniffs at it and it smelled healthy and she could hear a strong heart beat inside.

Val's eyes watered in tears of joy. It will be amazing to see a new life being born. She got closer to the egg and let a single tear dropped on it. It sizzled and the egg glows a bit. Val knows the hatchling will have a power soon and it will hatch tomorrow. She rolls the egg over to Serena's side and sits next to it. She puts her head in the egg and heard soft croons inside. She smiles brightly and hugs the egg gently.

"I hope you hatch soon." Val whispered before going to sleep.

Smaug return for an hour and discovers the egg on Val and Serena's side. Serena woke from her tiredness and gasps to see her egg by her side with Val. Val explained everything and the two adults can't help but smile at Val's kindness. Once Serena had her fill, the three went to sleep. Serena and Val stayed inside the den with the egg while Smaug sleeps on the chambers. He doesn't mind really. He knows it was for the best. Serena curled herself to a ball with Val and the egg by her side and made a protective cocoon for them to keep them warm.

On the next day at night, it was time. Val was looking at egg whilst Serena cleans herself. Smaug was napping on his gold, waiting for his unborn hatchling to hatch. They didn't wait too long when Val heard a small crack from the egg. It sounded like ice cracking. Val saw the egg shaking and she smiles happily.

"Master Smaug! Serena! It's hatching!" Val exclaims happily.

Serena looks at her egg with a happy smile whilst Smaug enters the den. The trio watched as the egg shakes before shattering the egg shell to pieces. The hatchling was twice the sizes as Val and it was covered in yolk. It has four legs and its wings were very large for a hatchling. It was broad and has tiny muscles showing that he would be a strong warrior when he grows. Its scales are black like his mother and fire markings but the markings were red as rubies and his eyes were red like rubies as well. His head is like his father and has two curved horns. But the most interesting is his tail. He has three ruby red serrated blades attached to it.

Serena smelled the scent. It was a male. Serena croons happily and her son looks at her with wide eyes filled with adoration and amazement. Serena could feel a bond from him as she lowered her snout and nuzzled her son happily. Her son nuzzled back and squeals in delight when Serena started cleaning him. Once she finished, the male hatchling saw Val and tilts his head curiously. He shakily gets up on his feet and went over to Val. He stumbles a bit like a new born colt. He came to Val and sniffs at her. He was really curious about her. He then smells the scent of dragon on her. he chirps and licks her face. Val giggles and hugs the hatchling as he nuzzled her side. As they let go, the small male looks up at Smaug. His eyes widen in amazement to see his massive father. Smaug lowered his snout and sniffed at his son. The hatchling sniffs at Smaug before nuzzling him. Smaug was surprise at first but soon calms down and nuzzled his son gently earning happy chirps from the hatchling.

Serena calls the hatchling gently and the male hatchling abandons his father and went over to his mother carefully. He chirps for food. Serena smiles and lowered her head. She felt her eyes rolled and regurgitates the food that was in her stomach and into her mouth. The hatchling chirps and places his claws on his mother's jaw and stated eating. Val giggles at him while Smaug watch his son with pride.

Once the hatchling has his belly full and Serena swallows what was left of the food, he tiredly went over to his mother's side and went to his mother's side. He curled himself to a ball and let out a tiny yawn before entering into a deep sleep. Smaug and Serena chuckle at their son tiredness whilst Val giggled.

"Such wonderful gem," Smaug purrs at Serena's ear. Serena agrees and nuzzled her mate's head.

"What shall we name him?" Serena asked.

"I believe that Valentina should give the honor of naming our son." Smug said quietly.

Val looks at him wide eyes. Smaug smiles and nodded. Val looks at the hatchling and think of a good name. She was always good at naming her friends. And she found a great name.

"Aiden," Val said, "His name is Aiden."

"Aiden…what a wonderful name is it not?" Serena purrs as she nuzzled her son.

"Aiden, a strong name for him," Smaug rumbles a chuckle.

Val smiles as she went over to Aiden and sleeps by his side. Serena smiles and curled herself to a ball, pulling her hatchlings close to her side with her tail. She pressed her cheeks at Aiden's side and curled her tail around her and her hatchlings and placing her wing above them as they are in a safe cocoon. Smaug smiles before heading out. He sits on top of the mountain's edge and let out a mighty roar that echoes through land, letting everyone know about his son's birth and his continuation of his line.

In ancient times, many dragons would call back and congratulate and announced that they will never enter the territory because only a fool would dare challenge a powerful father and a protective mother. But, he, Serena, Aiden and Val were the last of their kind but he was happy, knowing that his family will have no danger on them.

* * *

Somewhere in cliff, far from the kingdom of Erebor, a big female white Dire-wolf with emerald eyes was lying on the edge, looking at the edge of the cliff of Erebor coldly. She could see Smaug the Terrible roaring in the distance. Then two male wolves, one black wolf with red eyes while the other is brown with yellow eyes, came and bowed to her.

She didn't turn around as she just looked at the Erebor, " _Did the company left for Mirkwood?_ " she asked telepathically.

The wolves nodded and the white Dire-wolf sighs before getting up and looks at them, " _Return back to the pack. I must inform the white council about this news._ "

Nodding, the wolves left while the white wolf turns into mist and flies towards Rivendell's castle. As it did, the mist transforms to Lady Ayara. Galadriel, Saruman and Elrond were there, waiting for her.

"What did you find in Erebor Lady Ayara?" Saruman asked.

Ayara crosses her arms, "I discovered a dreaded truth."

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

"Smaug the Tyrannical has a new heir in his throne."

"He and the second dragon made a child!" Seruman looks at her in shock.

Ayara nodded, "I also discovered there was another life source." She looks at them again, "The Dragon Child is born again and she is keeping peace with her dragon family."

"This is dreading news Lady Ayara." Saruman went over to the window, "If the company kills her, the dragons will not hesitate to kill everyone in sight."

"Which is why we should've locked them up when we have the chance," Ayara said coldly.

"Lady Ayara, you know we couldn't do that." Saruman said, earning an eye roll from Ayara.

"For now, we should focus on another task." Elrond said.

Galadriel steps in, "We must know what the Orcs are doing."

Ayara nodded and uses her telepathy powers to order her wolves to watch the dwarves and keeping an eye on the Dragon Child, for she is the key of bringing peace to the land.

* * *

 **Done! Forgive me for the late update. I have a busy week and I have stress on school. I hope you all liked it and I can't do a Lion King or a Brother Bear crossover because it was too emotional for me. It broke my heart. But I will do a the RWBY and the Night of the Museum 3** **crossover and thank you for the one giving me an oc called a** **Grimmdominus Rex.**

 **Dolphinheart99 signing off!**


	7. Protection

**Thanks again for darkwarp for helping me with more ideas. And vote. Who wants Smaug and Serena to have a baby? Yell YES! And also, my mom told me I can do other stories but not Jurassic Crossovers. I can do Transformers Prime, Hobbits or Lord of the Ring. That is all sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Protection**

Few weeks later, Aiden was allowed to leave the den and explore the treasure chamber. He was amazed to see his home was so big. He ignores the golden treasures and decided to explore his home with his foster sister Val. The two race to the halls, playing hide and seek, tag, and taking naps. Aiden loves his foster sister as well as his parents. He would listen to his mother or copy his father. Smaug found his son amusing when he attempted to copy him.

Aiden was showing signs of intelligent quicker than any hatchlings. He was able to breathe out a small red and blue fire and even a spark of lighting. He was able to speak, even he has horrible pronunciation, but at least he knows how to speak. Aiden is also capable of using his three ruby red serrated blades as a weapon. He caught a rat by stabbing it in the back. Aiden was also very stealthy. So stealthy that he was able to surprise his parents and Val. Smaug was amazed by his son's talent and was proud to have a strong son.

Serena made sure that Aiden doesn't get into trouble. Since he was a still few weeks old, he had to stay close to his parents. Aiden would practice his tail blade at any rats that comes close to the chamber. He pretended that they were thieves trying to steal his papa's treasures. Smaug found it amusing seeing his son being protective. Serena found it amusing as well and said that Aiden acts like Smaug, which he agrees.

Aiden then has special gift, he could camouflage to anything and can transforms his serenaded tail blade into any type of blades like a sword, spear, knife and more. That made his parents even prouder. Val was too proud at her foster brother. He and she were inseparable. He loves his foster sister and his parents.

Aiden snuggles next to his mother. He's such a mama's boy. Val was sleeping beside him with his wing draped by her side like a blanket. Serena was curled around her children with Smaug beside her. He was still awake and looking at his family. His life was now complete. He has everything. A home filled with gold, a beautiful mate to call his own and his children, his two strong and brave children.

His treasures are now complete and he will do anything to keep them. But, Smaug knows that one day, Aiden and Val will grow up and leave the nest and go on adventures on their own. It will be sad to see them leave but he and Serena will continue the dragon cycle and keep their race alive.

He wonders if his mother was watching him. He bet that she was proud of him having such a strong and brave family. He looks at Serena and nuzzles her face gently. Serena shifted a bit before she snuggles close to Smaug in her sleep. Aiden and Val were still sleeping peacefully. Smiling, Smaug went to sleep with his family and soon he will have another surprise.

* * *

Bilbo and the company were trying to be careful on the forest of Mirkwood. It was really scary. It was dark and spooky. Bilbo stayed close as they continued walking. Then they were attacked by giant spiders! Bilbo was able to free them and they tried to escape but the spiders kept coming and then the elves of Mirkwood came and slay the Giant spiders. They all pointed arrows at the dwarves.

Legolas pointed an arrow at Thorin, "Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf." He said threatenly, "It would be my pleasure."

"Help!" Kili's voice rang the air.

"Kili!" Fili panicked. His brother was in danger!

Kili was trying to escape the spider but he was saved by Tauriel. The elves search for any weapons of the dwarves. Fili hide many and an elf found them all. Legolas took Gloin's locket from his vest.

"B'ey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin yelled at Legolas.

"Who is this?" Legolas asked blankly, "Your brother?"

"That is my wife!" Gloin defended. Legolas looks at the right side of the locket, "And what is this horrid creature?" he asked in disgust, "A Goblin-mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Legolas raised an eyebrow. He is now disgusted by the dwarf's family looks and traits. Tauriel came and she and Legolas spoke in an elfish language about the spiders. The guards gave Legolas a blade that was made by Rivendell.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas looks at the sword.

Thorin glares at him and spoke, "It was given to me." Legolas pointed the sword at him threateningly.

Legolas glared at him, "Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas spoke in an elfish language saying take them to Mirkwoood. The dwarves wondered what happen to Bilbo. Bilbo was using the ring to make him invisible. The dwarves were sent in prison while Thorin was presented to king Thranduil.

"Some may imagine…" Thranduil began, "…that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland...and slay a dragon," Thranduil looks at a glaring Thorin, "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive, attempted burglary or something of that ilk. You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that."

Thranduil walks away from Thorin. Thorin glares at him. He knows that Thranduil wants the White gems and he's not doing it. Thorin looks at Thranduil, "You want me to give you back the Gems of Lasgalen." Thorin scoffed.

Thranduil just glanced at him, "Quite the contrary, Prince Thorin, Son of Thrain and Grandson of the fallen King Thror, I don't need your help." Thranduil ordered a guard to come. The guard came with a chest. Thorin was confused until Thranduil spoke, "Because the gems were returned to me." The guard opens the chest to revile the gems. Thorin's eyes widen in shock. How on Middle-Earth did they get a hold of the gems?!

"How did you get a hold of these gems?" Thorin asked in anger and shock.

"They were given back to us."

"If it was given back to you then why won't you let us go to the mountain?"

Thranduil didn't answer. He didn't want to tell Thorin to leave because Valentina was in the Mountains. She was the one who opened Smaug's black heart and his. He will not let Thorin go. He will not let Valentina be killed by Thorin. She was pure and kind. And she was like a daughter to him. And like father with a child, he would do anything to protect her.

Thorin didn't get any answer from him. His rage was so great he spat, "Oh I see, Smaug came here to give you the gems as a deal to prevent us from claiming back our home!"

Thranduil had enough of his rage and came to his face, "Smaug did not come to our territory." Thranduil whispered harshly, "The gems were returned back by his kind servant. And I will not let you and your company to claim the mountain to kill her."

And with that said, Thranduil ordered his guards to send Thorin to prison for a hundred years. He will not let Valentina die. She was everything in the world for him. She was the one who let her hear his queen's voice again and making his people feel free. Thorin made a big mistake with his words. Thranduil will make sure that he will not go to the mountains.

Thranduil ordered his guard to return the gems. As he did, the Elf-king sits on his throne and watches Thorin struggling to be free.

" _I will not let Valentina be killed by him._ " Thranduil vowed in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bilbo was able to sneak in the Woodland Realm and was searching for the dwarves. He was able to steal the keys in the cellars. He was on his way until Thranduil came and spoke, "I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" Bilbo froze in fear. How did Thranduil know?! But he stopped when Tauriel came, "I was coming to report to you." She walks over to him.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past."

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the South." Tauriel explains, "They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we could kill them at their source," Tauriel was cut off when Thranduil spoke.

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task." Bilbo silently sneaks off to find the dwarves.

"And when we drive them off, what then?" Tauriel asked, "Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern." Thranduil spoke coldly, "The fortunes of the world will rise and fall. But here in this kingdom, we will endure…" Biblo almost slipped but that made Thranduil turn but didn't see anyone. Bilbo froze until Tauriel was about to leave, "Legolas said you fought well today. He has grown very fond of you."

"I assure you, my lord Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard." Tauriel said.

"Perhaps he did once." Thranduil walks over to his wine, "Now I am not so sure."

Tauriel didn't know what to say, "I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan Elf."

"No, you are right. I would not. Still, he cares about you." Thransuil said, "And make sure those spider do not reach the Lonely Mountain."

That made Bilbo curious. He stops and listens, "I assure you my Lord that those spiders would not dare enter the mountain. Knowing two dragons are there guarding her safe." Tauriel spoke.

" _Her?_ " Bilbo thought in his mind.

"But still, make sure no spider must reach to that mountain," Thranduil spoke, "I want Valentina safe and unharmed. She does not deserve death from dwarves."

Bilbo's mouth dropped in shock. Thranduil met the Dragon Child?! How? When? He'll think about that later, right now. He needs to find the others. As he made a run towards the cells and saw them, he freed them from their cells and they went to the cellars. The elves of Mirkwood are different from their kin in Rivendell. They are more violent and less wise. Bilbo told them to get in the barrels and they did and Bilbo pulled the lever so the barrels would fall to the river. He, on the other hand, soon follows the hard way. But he made it and met with the others but their troubles continued when the elves and orcs came. And Bilbo is going to have a crazy ride with the dwarves.

* * *

Val and Aiden were playing hide and seek in the caverns whilst their parents slept. Val was allowed to call Serena her mother and Smaug her father. Aiden always calls them mamma and papa. The two really love playing with each other. Aiden is the champion of hide and seek. Since he can camouflages to anything. Val looks under tables or peeks inside the chiseled houses.

"Aiden!" Val called out playfully, "I'm going to get you!" she laughs out loudly. Aiden was hidden in the shadows. He tried his best not to laugh. His father told him that he must be quiet in order to pounce on his prey. But he failed since Val can sense him. Val transforms into her dragon form and pounce at him. The two rolled on the floor squealing happily. Aiden loves playing with his foster sister. She may be human but she was the best human ever!

As they play for a while, they decided to head back to their parents and sleep. As they got there, Smaug was waiting for them while Serena slept. Smaug looks at his children as they went over to him.

"How were your games?" he asked, resting his head while Val and Aiden sits next to him.

"It fun!" Aiden chirps out. He still can't speak fully like his parents but at least his trying.

Smaug rumble a small chuckle as he brought his head next to his children. His children are his greatest treasure of all Middle Earth and he would not hesitate to kill anyone that dares steal them except for the elves of Mirkwood. After all, Valentina made friends with them. Smaug decided to watch his children sleep. They were everything in the world for him. His mate, Serena, was the most beautiful dragoness he had ever seen in his entire life. Back in his days, he was feared and powerful. No one dared to cross path him. Only a fool is dumb enough to challenge him. Serena and his children change that. Now, he became a loving mate and protective father. He will keep his children safe until they are ready to leave and if any male human, elf or dwarves goes anywhere near his precious Valentina. He would tear them apart! But since it wasn't the time, he decided that his children and his mate should rest and tomorrow he would show his son and daughter how to hunt. Also, telling them the news that Serena would have another egg in two months. Aiden would be happy to know he would have a little sibling as well as Valentina. Yawning, he went to sleep. He needs the energy to teach his children how to hunt and to defend themselves.

The family is growing bigger but they didn't know that they are in danger.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you all like it and Gabriel. The Galatria's don't have any tomboys or human personalities. They are calm and well trained warriors and I already made Rain and Dianthus. And Orian sound like Optimus's old name. Orion Pax and what element is he anyway? Is an ice Galatria? If he is then his name must mean ice or snow.**


	8. Revenge

**Okay, here's the next chapter and I will make another baby for Smaug and Serena.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Revenge**

Bilbo and the company were able to escape the Orcs and Elves and were heading downstream. Kili was injured by an arrow that as shot on his leg. They were able to get into town thanks to the help of Bard the Bowman. They stayed at his home while he told them about Smaug coming out of the mountain and roar. The villagers all panicked, thinking Smaug might come down and burn them all, but he didn't came. He just roared and then enters back in a few minutes. They didn't know why but they guess it was a warning to them if they dare enter the mountain. They were able to convince the Master of Lake-Town to let them venture at the mountain and would give him half of the treasure. They agreed but Kili was stayed behind due to his injury. Oin stayed as well to tend Fili's wound. Kili stayed behind too; after all, they are brothers. Bofur stayed as well to help Oin.

Eight dwarves and a hobbit ventured to the mountain. They reach to the top and tried to find the keyhole but they didn't and it was getting late. They slowly giving up, Bilbo stayed as he looks at the wall and tries to find the keyhole. Once he did, he calls the others to come back and tries to find the key but he almost dropped it. Luckily, Thorin was able to get it with his boot and then picks it up. The others came as Thorin came to the keyhole. He puts the key in and then he unlocks it. He pushed the hidden door and saw a dark hall. Balin was weeping in joy that they are home but their quest isn't over yet. They need the Arkenstone, the King's Jewel.

Bilbo went forward and tries to find the Arkenstone. He had trouble since there were too many gold coins and trinkets. He picks up a cup but it made a mountain of gold slide off. He then heard a loud snort from the gold. Turning around, he saw a peek of Smaug's scale and he hide. He heard many gold coins falling off. He uses the ring and turned invisible. He watched as Smaug came out of the gold while sniffing the air for any scent. He then spoke.

"Well..." he circled a bit, "...thief." Bilbo froze as he ducks when Smaug walks pass him, "I smell you." Smaug said coldly, "I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?"

Bilbo slowly stood up as Smaug was right in his face, "Where are you?" Bilbo couldn't take it. He made a dash causing some coins to fell. Smaug uses his massive body to make an avalanche of gold. Bilbo was able to get to a pillar and hides there as Smaug circles it, "Come, now, don't be shy." Smaug spoke, "Step into the light." Smaug circles around the pillar. Bilbo pants silently as Smaug sniffs the air, "Hmm. There is something about you. Something you...carry. Something made of gold but far more...precious." he mocks the last part.

Bilbo keeps seeing weird visions about a single hell fire eye and Smaug's eye. He could hear voices saying: _Precious! Precious!_ Bilbo didn't realize that he removes the ring and Smaug saw him, "There you are...Thief in the Shadows." Smaug mocks with a grin.

Bilbo had to act fast and so he lied, "I did not come to steal from you O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy. I merely wanted...to gaze upon your magnificence. To see...if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them." Bilbo shut his mouth quickly as Smaug stood up to show his size.

Smaug roared out, "And do you now?!"

Bilbo almost squeaks out, "Truly...the tales and songs...fall utterly short of your enormity... O Smaug the Stupendous."

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" Smaug narrowed his eyes at the hobbit.

Bilbo swallows hard, "No, no, no, indeed." Bilbo backs away as Smaug came close to him.

"You seem familiar with my name..." Smaug circles at Bilbo, "...but I don't remember smelling your kind before." He narrowed his eyes, "Who are you...and where do you come from, may I ask?"

Bilbo tried his best to answer, "I come from under the hill."

"Underhill?" Smaug mocks with sly interest.

"And under hills...and over hills my path has led and…and through the air. I am he who walks unseen."

"Impressive," Smaug commented, "What else do you claim to be

"I am...Luck-wearer…Riddle-maker…Lovely titles."

"Go on." Smaug spoke coldly.

Bilbo accidentally said, "Barrel-rider."

"Barrels?" Smaug mocks out, "Now that is interesting. And what about...your little Dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?"

Bilbo's eyes widen in shock and horror. Of course Smaug can smell dwarves, he's a dragon! Bilbo tries to make an excuse, "Dwarves? No. No, no. No Dwarves here. You've got that all wrong."

"Oh, I don't think so, _Barrel-rider_!" Smaug spat out, "They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside." Smaug growls venomously, baring his teeth to reveal his pearly whites.

"Truly you are mistaken O Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities."

Smaug hums, "You have nice manners for a thief and... ** _A liar_**!" he roared, "I know the smell and taste of Dwarf. No one better! It is the gold! They are drawn...to treasure like...flies to dead flesh. Did you think I did not know...this day would come?!" he growled as he narrowed his eyes at Bilbo, "That a pack of canting Dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain?!"

Bilbo made a run for it and Smaug follows him in a deadly way, "The King Under the Mountain is dead." Smaug growls as Bilbo feel on some gold, "I took his throne. I ate his people like a wolf among sheep. I kill where I wish, when I wish. My armor is iron. No blade can pierce me. It's Oakenshield..." Smaug's eyes narrowed at Bilbo, "...that filthy Dwarvish usurper. He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he?"

Bilbo tries to explain it, "No. No...no. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't bother denying it." Smaug spat, "I guessed his foul purpose some time ago. But it matters not. Oakenshield's quest will fail. The darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land. You are being used, Thief in the Shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing." Smaug smirks when he saw Bilbo trying not to be convinced.

"No. No. No, you're lying."

"What did he promise you?" Smaug hissed, "A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it. My teeth...are swords. My claws are spears. My wings... are a hurricane!" he spread his wings to show his magnificent but also reviling a missing scale in his right chest.

Bilbo saw this and whispers, "So it is true. The Black Arrow found its mark."

Unfortunately, Smaug heard it and snaps at him, "What did you say?"

Bilbo's eyes widen, "I was just saying your reputation precedes you, O Smaug the Tyrannical. Truly, you have no equal on this earth." He said as he backs away when Smaug brings his head dangerously close to Bilbo.

"I am...almost tempted to let you take it." Smaug growls, "If only to see Oakenshield...suffer. Watch it destroy him. Watch it corrupt his heart...and drive him mad." He smirks, "But I think not. I think our little game ends here." He reared his head up and glared at Bilbo while Smaug's underbelly glows, "So tell me...thief...how do you choose to die?!"

Biblo eyes widen before using the ring as Smaug uses his fire. When Smaug realizes that Bilbo was no longer there, he let out a angry roar and release a fire in a the ceiling.

* * *

Val and Aiden were playing of tag in a place where the houses were chiseled. Serena was with them, watching them with a small smile. She was happy that she has finally found a home, a mate and children of her own. She was finally happy and soon she will have another one in the family. Then suddenly, they heard Smaug's furious roar and something breaking. Val and Aiden stops playing and went over o their mother.

"Momma, what womg with papa?" Aiden asked coming over to her with Val. Serena shook her head and lowered her wing. Val and Aiden got on and Serena went back to the chamber. Serena wonders what has happen to her mate. Is he alright? Did thieves got in? So many questions yet she is not certain what is right. All she could think of is her mate.

* * *

Smaug chases the _Barrel-rider_ and his company of dwarves down the halls. They could think that they could trick _him!_ Those fools didn't realize that he is Smaug! The most powerful dragon that they ever met and they think they would waltz right here unattended, well. They are wrong! They will all die by his fire and would suffer the great consequents for entering his domain. They were too close to his treasure, too close to his family! They will never go near his mate and children, not as long as he lives. He will burn them, skin them and eat them. They will suffer if they come to close, especially Thorin. If he dares strike his sword at his son and his precious daughter, then he would die by his claws and he will never claim back his home, never! His family is important, his mate has next unborn child and he would never forgive those who kill his unborn child and his children.

He crashed inside the tapestry and he saw that Bilbo was buried in it, "You think, you can deceive me, Barrel-rider?" he growls, "You have come from Lake-town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards..." He hissed out, "...with their long bows...and Black Arrows." He then has an evil idea, "Perhaps it is time...I paid them a visit." He growled before heading towards the gate.

"This isn't their fault!" he heard Bilbo yelled out, "Wait!" Smaug looks at him and stalks over to the hobbit, "You cannot go to Lake-town!"

Smaug made and evil smirk, "You care about them...do you? Good." He spat, "Then you can watch them die." He was about to leave until he heard.

"Here! You witless worm." Smaug stops and glanced behind him to see Thorin standing on a big metal object with rope and chain in hands.

"You…" Smaug growls as he stalks over to Thorin with a glare.

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin spoke bravely.

Smaug almost wanted to laugh at the weak dwarf, "You...will take nothing...from me... Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of Men. I am King Under the Mountain." Smaug spoke smugly.

Thorin glares at him, "This is not your kingdom. These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold. And we will...have our revenge." Then Thorin jumps off with a rope and the metal contraption started to fall and to revile a golden statue of King Thror. The golden statue was big and Smaug became drunk by the gold. He came close to it and wonders why would the filthy dwarves give him gold? He was lost in thought until…

"Smaug?" spoke a beautiful voice. Smaug snaps out of his thoughts and turns to see his beautiful mate and his children. They looked at him worriedly, "What is wrong?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Serena…" he whispers his mate name. He doesn't even know what is wrong either. Bilbo and the dwarves were shock to see two more dragons and a little girl but Bilbo knows who is that girl is, it was Valentina the Dragon Child.

"The Dragon Child lives on…" Bilbo whispers out in shock.

Smaug was about to go to them when suddenly the statue started to melt. Smaug and Serena's eyes widen in shock as the gold started to turn into liquid. Val and Aiden shriek in fear as the liquid gold started to come.

"Serena!" Smaug roared in horror as he and Serena were consumed by the gold. Smaug snaps his eyes at the gold. It may sting but he used his hooded eyes to shield them from the gold. Those dwarves tricked him! They let his guard down and now this happen! He tries to find Serena but couldn't because of the liquid gold. His children were in her back and that made Smaug's heart ache with fear. They are still young and they are still not yet fire proof. But, his fear grew wider when he remembers his unborn child inside of Serena. He couldn't lose them, he couldn't lose his family! He tries to find them but the gold made him hard to find them, they couldn't die…they couldn't die. But, he couldn't find his mate or children. He lost them...all of them

Then he remembers. Those dwarves and that thief. They are the reason that his mate and children's death! They will pay! With all his fury, Smaug burst out of the gold and roared, "Revenge?! Revenge?!" He runs out to the gates, "I will show you revenge!" He growled as he destroys the gate and took off while removing the gold in his body. He flies over to Lake-town with anger and hatred towards them.

"I am fire." He spoke in the cold air, "I am...death." His eyes shined as he took off to Lake-town. Bilbo and the dwarves came out and looks at the scene in horror as Bilbo said.

"What have we done?"

* * *

 **What will happen next? Please Review and thank you Gabriel for the explanation of the chromosome. And thank you Darkwarp for the ideas in the next story.**


	9. Love of a Family

**Sorry for the late update. Allison can you tell me more about the oc you are selling or adopting and Gabriel I don't think I can make the Equestria Girls because I need to think of the tremors and the avatar crossovers. Also about Val meeting the president, who's the president are we talking about and is it a good idea?**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Love of a Family**

Smaug flies towards Lake-Town. His mind is filled with rage and hatred. His underbelly began to glow as he reaches to the town and let louse his massive fire. He heard many villagers scream in fear and he enjoyed it. He wanted them to suffer! They let those dwarves in his kingdom and let them kill his mate and children! He will make them pay, every single one of them! Smaug roared as he smashed his tail at a tower and let louse another fire. He could see those weak humans running for their lives and he didn't care if they die.

"SCREAM!" He roared, "SCREAM FOR YOUR DEATHS!" Smaug let another powerful fire as all the town's folks run in fear. Smaug's black heart ached of the lost of his family and he will make sure that everyone will suffer. But he didn't know that his family was still alive. In the melted gold, Serena burst out from it and dragged her body out of melted gold. She made it to the solid ground as she shook off the gold in her scales and collapse. She panted before she opens her mouth wide. Val and Aiden crawled out and Serena closes her mouth before coughing.

Aiden and Val rushed over to their mother and looked at her in worry. Serena gave them soft croons, assuring them that she is fine. Val rushed over to Serena's side and gently touches the dragoness's scales, ignoring the heat. She could feel the little dragon still inside and well. Val smiles and looks at her mother with a small smile. Serena smiles gently then she notices something in front. Raising her head, she bared her fangs as she uses her tail to shield her children and glare at the intruder. It was small like a dwarf yet has ears of an elf. He was looking at the family in shock. He looks at Val in amazement as she was pressed close to a growling Aiden.

The small creature lifts his arms up and spoke, "I…I am not a threat…"

Serena growls at him, "Really?" she mocks, "Then why did you try to kill me and my family?!" she hissed. The creature flinches and said nothing. Val looks at him and she saw was Bilbo the Hobbit. Val pressed her body at Serena's side and her big mother looks at her. She lowered her head at Val's height and the little girl whispers.

"He's telling the truth." Serena looks at her and Hobbit. She doesn't trust any mortal beings but she can trust her daughter.

"Why are you thief?" Serena hissed coldly.

Bilbo gulps and spoke, "It is…your mate, Smaug." Serena's eyes widen in shock. Is her mate in danger? "He thought you three were killed and he is taking revenge to the people of Lake-Town."

Val's eyes widen in shock. Smaug can't be there. Bard has the black arrow. Val looks at her mother, "Mommy. Daddy is going to get hurt." She pleaded. Serena looks between her children and then Bilbo. She can tear that hobbit apart but her mate is more important right now. Serena lowered her wing so Val and Aiden can climb on her. Once they did, Serena goy up, ignoring the aches in her body, and made a dash. Bilbo moved out of the way just in time as Serena rushes out to the entrance. She made it out and took off. Val turns to see shock dwarves looking at them. She turns back as Serena flies over to the burning town. Val and Aiden were shock to see their father's destruction. He was mad at the humans for letting the dwarves to their home. Serena ignored the people of the town and search for her mate.

But, she didn't notice that Bard was racing up to the bell tower. His children, Bain, Sigrid and Tilda, were able to escape with the help of Talia, the she-elf. He reaches to the top and saw Smaug destroying another building. Bard fired an arrow when Smaug flies towards to the bell tower but the dragon's scales were too strong and the arrow bounced off of his scale.

"DA!" Bard heard his son's yelling. He turns and his eyes widen in shock to see his oldest son coming up.

"Bain! What are you doing?" Bard watched as his son comes up, "You were supposed to leave!"

"I came to help you." Bain said.

"No!" Bard shook his head, "Nothing can stop it now." He looks at Smaug destroying yet another home.

"This might." Bain shows Bard a huge metal black arrow. Bard looks at his son with pride and happiness. "Bain," Bain gives his father the arrow as Bard places his hand at Bain's shoulder, "You go back. You get out of here. Now."

Bain tried to argue but stops when he saw Smaug coming right towards them! Bard and Bain ducked in time as Smaug destroyed the roof of the tower. As Smaug flies to another direction, Bard got up and took the arrow from his son. Bain was paralyzed in shock and fear. Smaug turns to him and growled coldly, his golden eyes shines at the fire.

"Who are you that would stand against me?"

Bard grabbed his bow but it was broken. Smaug saw that and made a mocking smirk, "Now, that is a pity." Smaug slowly went over to them. "What will you do now...Bowman?" SMaug mockingly asked, "You are...forsaken." The people bellow scream in fear as Smaug "accidentally" made a house fall bellow. Smaug then notice Bain. An ache in his black heart came when he remembered his son, Aiden. His little son would train hard to be like him. He remembers teaching Aiden how to use his fire and would train him how to fly along with his precious daughter, Valentina. Her smile shines brighter then the sun and her eyes were like sapphire. And his mate Serena, the most beautiful dragoness that he ever seen in his entire life. They made him feel life and happiness. But his happy thoughts were replaced by rage. They were killed by the filthy hands of dwarves! He didn't get a chance to see his children grow! But the worst part was his unborn hatchling not able being born because of them! They will pay, they will all pay!

"Is that...your child?" Smaug glares at Bain. The little human backed away, "You cannot save him from the fire. He will...burn!" Smaug growled. He didn't care if Bard readied the black arrow while using Bain as a human bow, "Tell me...wretch...how now shall you challenge me? You have nothing left but your death!" Smaug was about to charge but stop when he heard someone roared.

"STOP!" Smaug stops dead on his track when he heard that beautiful familiar voice. Turning around, Smaug's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Right from above of him is his family. Serena and his children are alive. He took off and hovers in front of his mate and children.

"Serena." Smaug looks at her with happiness in his eyes. Serena smiles softly as their children squeaks happily. Then the corner of Smaug's eyes, he saw a black object heading towards them. His eyes widen in realization. It's a black arrow! Without thinking, Smaug came in front to his family and the arrow struck him…in his right chest, where his weak spot is. Serena's eyes widen in horror along with her children. Smaug roared in pain before he fall like a rock to the water.

"SMAUG!" Serena roared in horror as her mate fell to the water and hitting a boat that appears to have gold in it and some men. Smaug sinks to the water with the black arrow in his chest. Serena looks at her children.

"Rosalina! Turn to a dragon and take your brother to the land. I will meet you there soon." Serena ordered but it sounded more like beg. Val nodded and turns to her dragon form. She picks up her brother and flies towards the land. Serena made a dive to the water and swims towards her fallen mate. Meanwhile, Val carries her brother at the edge of the forest that was near the lake. Val and Aiden looked at the water, desperately trying to find their parents.

"Whewe momma and papa?" Aiden whimpers as he pressed at Val's side. He was still young to understand what's going on. Val drapes a wing over his back and holds him close.

"I don't know Aiden." Val whispers as they waited for their parents. They waited and waited and waited but their parents didn't resurface. Aide started to whimper as he hugs his sister as Val looks at the water sadly.

Then suddenly, Serena exploded out of the water with Smaug's right wing in her back. She dragged him out of the water and to the land. Aiden and Val rushed over to them and gasp to see the black arrow in their father's chest.

"Papa…" Aiden whimpered as his jaw shivers in fear. Serena looks at her children sadly and shook her head slowly. Aiden let out a wail of sadness as Serena comforts him. Val looks at Smaug's body and shook her head. No. no! Her father wouldn't die like that. She rushes towards her father's dead body and let a single tear fell but the tear was made of gold. It fell on Smaug's snout. Val backs away and waited for the effect of her tear but nothing happen. Val's eyes widen in shock…she didn't save her father. Val lowers her head sadly as Serena turns away sadly. She lost her parents and now…her mate. Val began to whimper in sadness. She didn't want any bloodshed. She wanted peace. As Val and Aiden whimpered, Smaug's chest began to glow gold. The three lifted their heads in shock as Smaug's body began to glow red like ruby while his underbelly glows gold. The black arrow then began to shrink before it disappeared in his chest. His body glowed so bright that Serena and her children shield their eyes. The light glow until it made the darkness turn into light. As it dies down, they all looked up and gasp to see Smaug standing tall and mighty. The black arrow was gone and it was replaced by a black scale like armor in the right side of Smaug. Smaug looks at his family and lowered his snout at Val's height and whispers, "Well done, my child."

Val smiles and nuzzles her father happily. The Bull dragon gives her comforting croons. Aiden rushes over to him and nuzzled his father happily. Smaug lifted his head and Serena went over to him, "I thought I lost you." She whispers.

Smaug chuckles and brought his muzzle to his mate's face, "And I thought I lost you too." He nuzzles her and she nuzzles back. As they stop, they look at the kingdom of Erabor, where the dwarves and hobbit "reclaimed" it.

"What are we going to do now?" Serena asked her mate. Smaug looks at the kingdom and then to his family.

"We leave and search for a new home." Serena nodded and lowered her wing. Their children climbed up and sat on her back. Val uses her healing tears to give Serena more strength and also keeping the baby alive. The family took off to another place to call home. Smaug can no longer live in Erabor. It is no place for his family to be safe. He needed to keep them alive and safe and away from any mortal beings. He vowed that no one will take them from him as long as he lives.

As the two dragons fly to another land, a white wolf, Ayara, was looking at them from the bushes. Her wolf pack was there as they waited for her command. Ayara knew that Smaug will no longer return and the dragon child lives on. She was disgusted by Thorin and his company, minus Bilbo, at their action. She wanted her wolves to kill them, minus Bilbo, and let them suffer but she cannot. She needed to report this to the others and also have a little chat with Gandalf after he wakes up from his injuries after she and the other members saved him from death.

Looking at her pack, Ayara gave them a telepathic command, " _Return to cave, I must go back to the others._ "

Nodding, the wolves dashed away while Ayara looks at the sky, " _Be safe…Dragon Child._ " She whispers in her mind before turning into white mist and ventures back to Rivendell and tell them what just happen.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you guys like this. Review and Favorite.**


	10. There is good in the heart

**MMM yes I like the idea you set me and I like the funny part and who did Nathan captured? Anyways, keep up I like the idea of Jay and Mia tricking Jake.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: There is good in the heart**

In a calm forest, a deer was eating some grass that is not cover in snow. It looks around before eating the delicious grass. Then suddenly, a giant red claw swoops down and grabbed the deer. The deer didn't have time to even let out a yelp. The creature flew high to the sky until it glides through the clouds. It turns out to be Smaug the Terrible. He was hunting for food for his family. It's been two days since they lost their home. Samug was able to find a cave far away from the Kingdom of Erabor. It was top of a cliff so no man or creature can enter there. Smaug landed inside with a loud THUD! He picks up the meat in his jaw as he went further to the cave. At the end, there were many colorful light orbs floating on the ceiling. He saw his mate Serena and his children, Val and Aiden, playing a game of riddles. There was a red and black egg next to Serena as she gives their children a riddle, "What runs and has no feet, roars but has no mouth?"

The two little ones think for an answer until they spoke unison, "The Sea!"

Serena chuckles gently and nodded, "Right again." She made a gentle smile. The little ones cheered until they heard their father's rumble. They turn and saw Smaug entering with meat in his jaws.

"PAPA!" Aiden chirps as he rushes towards his father and nuzzled Smaug's right leg happily. Smaug made rumble like chuckle before guiding his son back to his mate and daughter. He sets the food down and nudges towards Serena. Serena accepted it but also sharing it to him and their son. Val doesn't eat meat. Luckily, she grew a berry bush at the edge of the cliff. Aiden eats the leg of the deer while his parents ate the rest. Val was eating her berries. As they finished, they rest up for a bit. Aiden was watching his sibling's egg to hatch. He was really excited to be a big brother. He keeps an eye on the egg like a jewel and would curl up next to it. Smaug and Serena find it amusing for their son to act all protective on the egg. Val, on the other hand, was at the edge of the cave. She looks at the distance of Erabor and felt guilty. The people in Lake-Town must be starving after her father almost killed them. She wanted to help them so badly yet she couldn't risk betraying her family.

She was lost in thought that she didn't notice Smaug coming towards her. He laid his massive head besides Val and spoke, "Is there something troubling you, my child?"

Val lies her hear body on Smaug's head, "I feel bad for the town's people." She whispers, "I made them lose their home and now they're starving."

Smaug glance at his daughter. She blames herself for those humans faith but it was his fault and she's taking the blame. Smaug sighs as he looks at his daughter's sad eyes. He can tell that she wanted to help them and fix her crimes. Smaug didn't want to lose his precious treasure to be taken away from him. She was everything to him. She gave him a loving mate and a strong son. Smaug then realizes something. He looks at Val and said, "Didn't that elven king named Thranduil said that you can ask him for help?"

Val looks at him with wide eyes. Smaug made a small smile and nodded. Val smiles brightly before hugging Smaug's massive head, earning chuckles form Smaug. "Go, but be back before dark." Val lets go and nodded before transforming to her dragon form and took off to the sky. Smaug smiles at his daughter as she fly fast like the wind, "Be safe my child."

Val zooms through the sky before diving down towards the shadow and become one with it. She headed towards Mirkwood. She turns into her human form as she runs towards the forest. She stops and panted a bit. She had her head down and hands rested on her knees. As she pants, two pair of brown boots came in front. Val looks up to see prince Legolas. The prince looks at her in a shock expression before kneeling at Val's height, "Valentina," he gives her a hug. Val was surprise when Legolas hugged her. As he lets go, he looks at her, "You are alive." He said in relief.

Val came out from her surprise and nodded, "Is there something wrong?" Val asked.

"Yes, I thought you have perished by the dwarves after they reclaim their home." Legolas explains, "I am just glad that you survived."

Val nodded, "Prince Legolas? Can I ask your father, King Thranduil, a little favor?"

Legolas nodded, "Of course, he will be glad that you are alive." He said before picking her up and carries her back to Mirkwood. Legolas told Val that his father was furious about Thorin. He believes that Thorin killed Val and wanted revenge. Once Legolas and Val entered the kingdom, he puts Val down and they went to the thrown room. Tauriel rushes over to Val and hugs her tightly. She lets go and looks at Val with a smile, "Thank heaves that you are alright."

Val smiles and nodded. They all went to the thrown room. There, they saw king Thranduil pacing back and forth, clearly mad about something. Once the three came up, Thranduil stops and saw Val. His anger disappeared and turns into relief. When Val walks in front, Thranduil kneels down and hugs her close. As he lets go, he holds her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Val nodded, "King Thranduil? Remember that if I need anything, you will help?"

Thranduil nodded, "What is it that you need?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the destroyed city of Dale, Bard was doing his best to keep his people safe after the dragon attack. He saw everything. He saw the dragon with a family, a family that he vowed to protect and maybe that's why Smaug attacked. He thought that Thorin killed his family and Smaug blamed the humans for their deaths and that why but the shocking part when Bard shot the arrow by accident. Smaug uses himself as a shield to save his family and the suddenly he comes back to life. Then he and his family took off and never seen again. Bard was able to see a human child that is female. He was confused why there was a human child with Smaug and remembered few months ago there was laughter in the mountain and thinks it was the witch or child of the mountain but he has other matters to attend to like feeding the starving people. Bard walks pass a half a sleep Alfrid, "Good morning, Alfrid. What news from the night watch?"

Alfrid yawns and said, "All quiet, sire. Not much to report. Nothing gets past me." He said as he gets up and follows Bard. Bard stops when he saw something that made him shock.

"Except an army of Elves, it would seem." Bard mutters as he saw elves wearing armor. They were all in order. When Bard took a step forward, the elves made path for him. Bard hesitated before walking right through and the elves closed behind. Then Thranduil came riding on an Elk, his long sleeves were hiding something.

"My Lord Thranduil, we did not look...to see you here." Bard said respectfully.

"I heard you needed aid." Thranduil said. Then horses pulling wagons full of foods and drinks came and instantly all the humans came towards the wagons. The elves rising on them gave the foods to the hungry humans and medical herbs too. Bard watches in shock and amazement. He turns to Thranduil, "You have saved us. I do not know how to thank you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf." Thranduil spoke emotionlessly, "Someone asked me to help you since she was the one who helped me."

Bard was confused until he notices something or someone hidden in Thranduil's long sleeves. There was a little girl more than five years old was clinging at Thranduils robe. Bard's eyes widen in realization. The child in the mountain helped him and his people?!

"Why?" Bard asked but it was more of a whisper.

Thranduil spoke, "Valentina came to my aid after she returned my jewels to its proper home and she is allowed to ask anything for me and my people."

Bard looks at the child and spoke, "Why did you help after…what the dwarves did?"

Val shook her head, "It wasn't your fault it was the dwarves and my daddy was just mad he thought you help them to get to us."

"Yes, and that is why I am so- wait…daddy?" Bard looks at Val with wide eyes.

Val nodded, "Yes, Smaug adopted me as his own child and also his mate Serena."

"So the second dragon is true then." Bard said.

"There's also my baby brother Aiden so that counts as three dragons." Val explains. Bard looks at her with wide and shock eyes. She helped him after what the dwarves have down. Bard looks at Val and said, "And I thank you for you help." He smiles at Val.

Val smiles back before it disappeared, "You and your people can't stay here," she said. All eyes were on her as she continues to speak, "Without my daddy, big predators are coming."

"What are you talking about Valentina?" Thranduil asked.

Val looks at the king before Bard, "I'm saying that without Smaug protecting his territory. Orcs, Wargs or trolls can enter this territory."

"Why?" Bard asked, feeling something wrong.

"War is coming. Azog is bringing an army to kill the heir and would attack anything in his path of blood and death."

* * *

 **Sorry if it is short. I need help after this okay thanks for those comments and also Gabriel thanks for the help as well. Allison I need a new** **predacon that isn't Sedna since she is already taken and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is not in my story sorry okay so bye!**


	11. The Alliance

**Thorin, Fili and Kili will live. And Gabriel thanks for the ideas and I really, really want to make my superhero crossover because I always dream of doing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Alliance**

All eyes looked at her in shock and horror. Azog is coming with army. That's not good. Val looks at them innocently and Bard spoke, "It can't be true…can it?"

"It is!" came an old voice. They turn to see Gandalf coming towards them. He looks at Val seriously yet kindly, "Ah, so it is true, the Dragon Child live again."

Val was confused. She never heard of the Dragon Child before. Gandalf came to the humans and elves, "Forgive my company for _storming_ into your… _father's_ domain. Thorin just need to reclaim his home to reunite the kingdoms."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes, "Then why didn't you stop them when they almost killed Valentina?" Thranduil almost hissed at the wizard. Val shrinks at the venomous voice of Thranduil's.

"He was busy," a cold yet calm voice said. They all turned around to see Ayara and two wolves, black and brown, coming there way. Val looks at the beautiful mage. Ayara looks at Val and made a small smile, "Hello Dragon Child."

Val tilts her head, "Dragon Child?" Val repeated in confusion.

Ayara nodded, "Yes, you are the reincarnation of the first Dragon Child, Evelyn."

Val looks at her hands. She was a reincarnation of a Dragon Child? Now Val was really confused. Ayara looks at everyone and spoke, "It is true, Azog is coming with an army. He wants to kill the last heirs of the Okenshield. He will stop at nothing until they are all dead." That made all the humans panicked. The elves remained emotionless. All the children, minus Val, started crying in fear.

"We have to leave!" Alfrid screamed. He was about to run but he tripped with his own feet. Val tried not to giggle but she did smile in amusement. Ayara rolled her eyes at the mortal and said, "You can't run. Azog will hunt down anyone that lives close to Erabor."

Bard looks at Ayara, "What shall we do?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Ayara looks at everyone, "Prepare for battle." She said. Val looks at Thranduil, wondering on what he is about to do.

Thranduil glance down at Val. He could tell if he should join the battle or not. Sighing, Thranduil looks Ayara, "We shall prepare." He spoke as he gestured the elves to move. All the elves started to move to prepare for the war. The elven king gets off of his elk and picks up Val gently and holds her close. Gandalf came and looks at Val.

"She is the spitting image of Evelyn." He mutters, "Ah, where are my manners. I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

Val blinks before whispering out her name, "I-I'm Valentina Rosalina Grady."

Gandalf nodded, "I've never seen a child would dare call a dragon her father. Tell me, did Smaug the Tyrannical took care of you?"

Val clings at Thranduil's robe but nodded slowly. Gandalf hummed in interest but Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Gandalf, "It's best for Valentina to be with the elves. She will be safer." Thranduil spoke before walking away, followed by his elk with Val in his arms. Gandalf just smiles at them before shaking his head. He turns and met the face of Ayara. Gandalf nearly got a heart attack when the female mage came out of nowhere.

"Ayara!" Gandalf panted out, "Do not appear like that! You know my heart cannot handle your stealth!"

Ayara rolled her emerald eyes at him, "Hush now, I need to speak to the Dragon Child."

Gandalf looks at her, "Ayara…I know you worry her like the first one but don't you think you are-" Gandalf didn't finish when Ayara's eyes turned into wolf's eyes.

" **Don't tell me what to do Gandalf.** " Ayara growled like a wolf but her voice was deep and dangerous, " **The first dragon child was murdered and I won't let the next one die!** " with that said, Ayara whirled her head away before going where Thranduil went. Gandalf sighs. There was a reason why Ayara was so protective on the Dragon Child because she visits Ayara's library everyday to learn how to read. Ayara grew a bond to her and would let Evelyn barrow her books to read at her home. But when Evelyn died, Ayara was heartbroken. Everlyn was like the daughter that she always wanted and she doesn't trust anyone unless they are the counsel members. She never allowed anyone in her library unless it is necessary. Gandalf followed Ayara to the tent where Thraduil is inside with Val sitting on a chair. Thranduil was sitting on a chair too but with a table.

Ayara was there too as she reads Val a storybook of fairies and pixies. She allowed Val to sit on her lap as she reads the story to the little girl. Two of her wolves were bot at each sides of Ayara's.

Bard was there as well and Gandalf began to reason with Thranduil, "Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters. They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil asked coldly.

Gandalf looks at him and then to everyone, "Because we forced him." He said, "We forced him when the Company of Thorin set out to reclaim their homeland. The Dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor." Gandalf said.

"Then why let them?" Ayara asked coldly as she stops reading the book to Val.

"Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them." Gandalf said as he went out along with Bard, Thranduil and Ayara, who was carrying Val and her wolves followed her.

"His master seeks control of the Mountain. Not just for the treasure within...but for where it lies. It's strategic position." Gandalf looks at the distance, "This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lrien, the Shire even Gondor itself, will fall."

"These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir..." Thranduil steps forward, "...where are they?" he asked. Before Gandalf could answer, they heard a high-pitch roar from the sky. All the humans screamed in fear as they hide while the elves prepared their weapons. Landing few feet away from Dale was a black dragoness with fire blue markings. Her eyes were sapphire blue and she glares down at the elves. Val recognizes the dragoness. It was her mother, Serena. Val gets off of Ayara's arms and runs straight towards her mother. She dodges many humans and elves as she came forwards the Serena. Serena saw Val and calms down. Val slowly came forward to Serena as the dragoness lowered her head and nuzzles Val's little body.

" ** _Drem yol lok dii kiir_** ," Serena spoke in dragon tongue.

" ** _Drem yol lok Monah,_** " Val greeted in in dragons too. She hugs her mother's big head as she was gently nuzzled by her. Gandalf, Thranduil, Bard and Ayara came and look at Serena. Ayara and Thranduil look at Serena calmly while Gandalf and Bard looked at her in shock. The dragoness stops nuzzling Val before looking at the ones bellow her. Gandalf cleared his throat and spoke.

"Uh…hello there," He said, "I am Gandalf the Grey-"

"Yes, the wizard who lead the company of dwarves and a Halfling to the mountain and nearly killing my family." Serena growled coldly.

Gandalf chuckled nervously, "I am deeply sorry for the misunderstanding. But, we need you help to-"

"To stop an army of orcs," Serena snorts, "As if I will help you after what the Bowman nearly killed my mate." She glares down at Bard. Bard steps back a bit when Serena mentioned him. Val looks up at her mother and whimpers a bit. Serena looks down at Val and the little girl spoke in dragon tongue, " ** _Please, monah, zu'u laan wah aak niin._** "

Serena sighs as she looks at the humans and elves bellow her. She notices some children hiding on some rocks and old abandon buildings. Sighing again, Serena looks at Val, " _ **Rinik pruzah, zu'u fen fun hin bormah do daar.**_ "

Val smiles and nodded before she looks at the others and told them the news. Gandalf and Bard smiles happily while Thranduil and Ayara nodded. Serena took off to the sky to tell her mate everything.

Val stays behind to rest. They prepared their weapons and trained the humans how to fight. The little ones were place inside a safe house. Val will stay with Thranduil. Val can't find Legolas or Tauriel. Ayara informed Val that they were sent somewhere. Then at the middle of the night, Val was playing a little doll inside of Thranduil's tent. There were two wolves by her sides and watched her play. Gandalf and Ayara were discussing the war plans with Thranduil and Bard.

Val receives word from her mother that Smaug and she will be there soon once the egg hatches. As Val plays with her doll, she saw someone coming. Val points at the shadows, "There's someone coming."

All eyes were at the entrance, they saw a Hobbit coming towards them. Gandalf smiles as he recognizes the hobbit, "Bilbo Baggins."

Thranduil raised a brow at him, "If I'm not mistaken this is the Halfling, who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." He said as he looks at Bilbo.

Bilbo shuffled his feet a bit and nodded sheepishly, "Yes. Sorry about that." He looks at Val, "And also almost killing the dragon child."

Val just waves at him and he waves back with a sheepish smile. He looks at everyone, "I came..." he puts of clothe on the table, "To give you this." He reveals it to be the Arken-stone. Everyone's, minus Val, eyes widen in shock.

"The Heart of the Mountain." Thranduil whispers in shock, "The King's Jewel."

"And worth a king's ransom," Bard added as he went over to the table. They all looks at the Hobbit and Bard asked, "How is this yours to give?"

Bilbo shrugs and said, "I took it as my 14th share of the treasure." Gandalf smiles at Hobbit.

"Why would you do this?" Ayara asked, coming towards the hobbit.

Bard nodded in agreement, "You owe us no loyalty."

"I'm not doing it for you." Bilbo said, "I know that Dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive with the worst manners imaginable," he glanced over to Gandalf, making the wizard smile, "But they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can." He explains. Val smiles at Bilbo. He so well mannered and kind hearted.

"Now, Thorin...values this stone above all else." He points at the jewel, "In exchange for its return, he will give you what you are owed." He looks at everyone, "There will be no need for war."

"It is not a war for the dwarves, Bilbo Baggins." Ayara said, "We are preparing for the battle against the orcs." She said.

"What?" Bilno looks at her with wide eyes.

"It is true," Gandalf said, "We are planning to make Thorin to help us rather than against us."

Bilbo looks at them again but nodded. Thranduil gets up and went over to Val. He picks her up gently and spoke, "We must rest. The battle will be soon." The Elven king carries Val to her tent. Ayara's wolves followed them to the tent so they can guard Val.

"He seems protective of her," Bilbo said.

"Of course he is. After all, Valentina healed his broken heart." Ayara said. Bilbo looks at her in confusion, "Valentina returned his gems and…she helped him speak to his queen in the afterlife." Ayara said before leaving.

* * *

On the next day, all golden armored elves were at the blocked entrance of Erabor. Bard was riding his horse and Thranduil was riding his elk. Val was with Thranduil but she was not wearing her white gown. Instead…she was dress like a boy. She was wearing a big white long sleeve shirt with a vest, brown pants with a belt and boots, her long hair was hidden inside a brown hooded cloak. Ayara told her it was dangerous for her to come since she was seen by Thorin and Val has to dress up as a boy name Values.

Val was really nervous of being here. She doesn't know what to do. When Thranduil and Bard came close to the entrance, Thorin shot an arrow at the ground, causing the two leaders to stop. They look up at the entrance to see Thorin and his company wearing armor, "I will put the next one between your eyes." Thorin threaten with a bow and arrow ready. His company cheered in agreement but when Thanduil lowered his head. The Elves readied their arrows to fire and the company, minus Thorin, ducked in fear. Val made a cute smile when she saw that. It was funny to watch. Thranduil made his army to lower their weapons as they did.

Thranduil looks at Bard and then to Val and then to Thorin, "We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted."

"What payment?" Thorin looks at him with his bow and arrow ready, "I gave you nothing. You have nothing, except for that human boy you allow to ride with you." He said.

Thranduil looks down at Val. Val looks up at Thranduil innocently. Thranduil mentally rolled his eyes at Thorin. That " _dwarf king_ " couldn't tell the differents between a male and a female proving that dwarves are dumber than Orcs. Thranduil looks at Bard and nodded. Bard took out the Arkenstone hidden in his coat, "We have this."

The dwarves were shock to see the Arkenstone at the hands of elves and humans. Kili yelled, "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the king may have it with our goodwill." Bard said as he tosses it up and then down before putting it in his coat, "But first he must honor his word and also helping us stopping this war."

"They are taking us for fools." Thorin mutters, "This is a ruse, filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this Mountain! It is a trick!"

"It's no trick." Bilbo's voice said. Thorin turns to see Bilbo, "The stone is real. I gave it to them."

"You?"

"I took it as my 14th share."

"You would steal from me?" Thorin said angrily. Val felt an angry aura at Thorin and she knows what he is about to do. Val closes her eyes and waited for the right moment.

"Steal from you? No. No, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'll let it stand against my claim." Bilbo said casually but there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"Against your claim?" Thorin mocked, "Your claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" he spat out.

"I was going to give it to you." Bilbo said truthfully, "Many times I wanted to, but..."

"But what thief?" Thorin gritted his teeth.

Bilbo looked at him in the eyes, "You are changed, Thorin. The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo finally yelled out.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty." Thorin hissed, "Throw him from the rampart!" Thorin yelled. Everyone, minus Val, was shock to hear that but the dwarves didn't do anything. Thorin looks ta them angrily, "Did you not hear me?!" He force Fili to do it but his nephew refuses to do it. He didn't want the hobbit to die.

Thorin was getting angry, "I will do it myself!" Before Thorin could reach Bilbo, Val's eyes snapped open to revile a mixture of blood red, forest green, icy blue, and aqua blue and they were glowing. Thorin's body froze yet it was twitching. His right arm was force to do an arm locked causing Thorin to howl in pain. Bard looks at Val and his eyes widen when he saw Val's eyes changed. Then the water from bellow rippled before forming a water serpent. The company yelled in shock, minus Thorin, whose arm was still locked in his back. The serpent clapped its jaws at the edge of the rampart and it turn into ice. Its body formed a slide to the bottom.

" _Bilbo slide down,_ " Bilbo heard Val's voice in his head. Without asking, Bilbo jumps off the rampart and slides down the frozen water serpent. Then a soft bush appeared and Bilbo landed safely. He runs towards Thranduil and Bard as the frozen serpent turns back to water before dissolving back to the lake. Thorin was able to get his body controlled before looking down at the army of elves and human. Val turns her eyes back to sapphire blue as she watches Thorin glaring at them.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain." They heard Gandalf's voice from the crowd. They all watched as the wizard coming towards them with Ayara and her two wolves. "Are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?" the wizard asked. Thorin narrowed his eyes at the wizard and the mage. He believes that they are the ones that did those things but it wasn't them it was Val.

"Are we resolved?" Bard asked, "The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?"

"Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?" Thorin hissed.

"Keep the stone, sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it." Thranduil spoke dully as he strokes Val's back gently.

"I will kill you! By my oath, I will kill you all!" Thorin yelled out full of rage.

"Your oath means nothing. I've heard enough." Thranduil said dully, "You are wasting your time, Thorin, you and you company will die soon."

Gandalf sighs in agreement, "Thorin lay down your arms. Open these doors. This treasure will be your death."

"Thorin, we cannot win this fight." Balin whispers to the king. Thorin hesitated. He doesn't want to give up his treasure that he reclaimed.

"Give us your answer." Bard spoke, "Will you have peace or war?" he asked.

Thorin looks at the distance to see nothing but the rising sun. He looks down at the army of elves and men. He then looks at the little boy ridding with Thranduil. Why is the elven king letting that boy riding with him? He snaps out of his thoughts when a bug raven/crow landed next to Thorin. All eyes were on the black bird. It lowered its head before taking off. Thorin slowly looks at the army bellow and said, "I will have war."

Then from the distance, heavy foosteps were coming. They all turn to see an army of dwarves. Some were marching and some were riding on some rams. Gandalf knew who they are as well as Ayara.

"Ironfoot," Gandalf mutters.

Ayara rolled her eyes, " ** _Fantastic_** …more filthy dwarves."

In a distance, an orange beaded dwarf riding a war pig or boar yelled out, "Hey, Thorin!"

The dwarf company cheered happily when Ironfoot came to their aide. Ayara narrowed her eyes at the dwarf army and called her other packs to come. Thranduil tells his army to turn and once they did. They march towards the Ironfoot dwarves.

Bilbo follows them and walks beside Gandalf and Ayara. "Who is that?" Bilbo asked the wizard and mage as he looks at orange bearded dwarf, "He doesn't look very happy."

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills." Gandalf answered while walking.

"Thorin's cousin," Ayara added.

Bilbo shrugs and asks, "Are they alike?"

Gandalf shrugs, "I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Ayara gave him a blank look before rolling her eyes as they met face to face with the Lord of Ironfoot. This war is going to be difficult.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be soon! And thanks for the support. I hope you all enjoy and it almost the ending.**

 **I used Skyrim for dragon translation: Here are the words that Val and Serena said.**

 ** _Drem yol lok dii kiir-Hello my child_**

 ** ** _Drem yol lok Monah-Hello my mother_****

 ** _Please, monah, zu'u laan wah aak niin-Please, mother, I want to help them_**

 ** _ **Rinik pruzah, zu'u fen fun hin bormah do daar- Very well, I will tell your father about this**_**


	12. The Battle

**Gabriel, I really, really, really want to add the Secret Saturdays in my story soooo badly! I can't say no to my mind because it already has the explanation. Please!**

 **Also I hade Aretha and Andreous: /art/Galatria-Royals-636252516**

 **And also Vanessa Roxanne: /art/JW-Vanessa-Roxanne-636255294**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Battle**

Dain lead his war pig to the army of elves and humans and greeted, "Good morning. How are we all?" He looks at the crowd. The humans were nervous while the elves remain emotionless. "I have a wee proposition...if you wouldn't mind giving me  
a few moments of your time, would you consider just…sodding off?!" All the men backed off a bit while the elves drew out their swords, "All of you! Right now!"

"Stand fast," Bard told his people while the elves readied themselves. Gandalf walks forward to Ironfoot.

"Come now, Lord Dain." Gandalf spoke.

Dain looks at the wizard and said, "Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!" The humans became nervous about that. The elves remained emotionless. Val readied her powers in case something bad would happen.

"No need for war between Dwarves, Men and Elves." Gandalf said, "A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain. Stand down."

Dain snorts. "I will not stand down before any Elf." He looks at Thranduil with Val, "Not least this faithless Woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people." Thranduil gives him a blank look while Val shook her head at the dwarf. "If he chooses to stand between me and my kin I'll split his pretty head open!"

Thranduil smirks at Dain. As if that dwarf can split his head, what nonsense! But when Dain looks at Val, he spoke, "And maybe I should take that wee lad too and make him my servant."

Thranduil gives Dain a death glare. If he harms Valentina, that dwarf's blood will be spilled along with his kin! "See if he's still smirking then." Dain said before charging back to his army.

"Dain wait!" Gandalf tried to stop him but Thranduil said.

"Let them advance. See how far they get."

Dain yelled out, "You think I give a dead dog for your threats you pointy-eared princess?" Thranduil glares at him at the distance, "You hear that, lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Dain told his army. The dwarf army cheers and was ready for battle.

"Stand your men down." Thranduil said, "I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble." Thranduil readied his elf army as he commands them to ready their arrows. When they fired, thousand of arrows were fired to the sky. Then Dain ordered his men to fire ten twirley-whirlies. The twirley-whirlies destroyed the arrows and were about to crash but Val prevented it. Her blue eyes vanished and her sclera remains. The twirley-whirlies were deflected towards the entrance. Thorin and his company ducked just in time when the twirley-whirlies hit the top of the windows.

Dain and his army were shock to see that. Thranduil smirks. He is proud to have Val in his army. Then Val's eyes turned into amber and a firewall separates the elves and men army from the dwarf army.

"STAND BACK LADS!" Dain yelled out. His army backs away from the wall of fire as Val readied another attack. Gandalf looks at Ayara.

"She must stop, Ayara! Her magic is too powerful." He whispers to the mage.

Ayara just glanced at him, "No. Valentina is the only one who can stop this." She said before looking at the battle field. Val's eyes turn back to sapphire blue and the firewall disappeared. Dain and his army look at them in disbelief.

Thranduil gives them a smug smirk, "Surrender?" he asked smugly. Dain gives him a glare and was about to yell attack but then suddenly the ground started to shake and they heard weird sounds. Ayara and Gandalf know what it was, "Were-worms." They muttered out.

Then huge monster like worms exploded out from the mountains as the roar. Val can tell they were force to do it. Dain looks at ahead and groans, "Oh, come on."

As the Were-Worms made the hole, they retreated back underground. There was a dead silence until they heard Orcs, Wargs and Trolls came out. They heard Azog in Ravenhill. The dwarves were shock but the elves and humans were not.

"The hordes of hell are upon us!" Dain yelled to his army, "Fight to the death!" his army went in front and formed a wall with their shields and spears. Thranduil looks at them while Val closed her eyes. Bilbo looks at the army of orcs, wargs and trolls. "The Elves," Bilbo finally spoke, "Will they not fight?" He looks at the unmoving elves.

Ayara looks at the hobbit and answers calmly, "They are waiting for the enemy to lose their heads."

"What dose it mean?" Bilbo asked the mage but Aayra didn't answer. Then suddenly Val's eyes snapped open to revile blood red eyes and the next thing they knew. The first group of orcs, wargs and trolls' heads exploded! Bilbo almost lost his lunch along with the humans but the elves didn't even flinch. The dwarves were shock to see that. Val didn't want to do it but she had too.

"How did that happen?" Balin mutters in shock.

Val turns her blood red eyes to forest green and then suddenly the ground began to shake and giant vines with thorns appeared. The thorny vines grabbed many orcs, wargs and trolls and either smashed them or crush them. Val's eyes then turn to electrical blue and summons a electrical storm and uses the lightning to strike at the enemies.

Bilbo and the humans looked at the scene in shock, "Incredible." Bilbo mutters out. Then Val's eyes began to flicker and her head began to spin. She was wasting her energy. Thranduil saw this and said, "That is enough, Valentina." Val looks at him, still using her lightning powers. "You must rest, my army can handle this." Val nodded before deactivating her powers and collapse on Thranduil's arms. Thranduil looks at his army and nodded. His army advance as they climbed up from the dwarves as stairs and attacked the orc army. They killed the orcs in a blinding speed. Ayara called her wolves from all sides and they attacked the orcs, wargs and trolls.

Dain's army advance and helped out as well. They all fought brilliantly. Val looks at the fight weakly as Thranduil hands her to Bard, "Take her to the city of Dale. She will be safer there." He ordered before charging to kill the orcs. Bard takes Val and his men back to Dale. He gives Val to his son, Bain to the safe house with the other children. Then orcs and trolls came in to attack.

Bard readied his men to attack but stopped when they heard loud and thunderous roars. They all stop and look at the sky and their eyes widen in shock. Up in the sky were two dragons. Smaug and Serena came to help their foster daughter's battle and will enjoy killing Azog's army. Thranduil ordered his men to retreat and Dain did the same. Ayara ordered her wolves to retreat too but they got a little help from Val. She was able to use a bit of her shadow power to take them near Erabor and used her earth power to create a wall. Smaug unleashed an exploding rage of his fire while Serena attacks the orc army in Dale. She unleashes her blue flames. The dragons' fire killed half of Azog's army.

Azog became in raged. Why is Smaug attacking his army?! Then he notices something on the female's back. Before he could see any further, Smaug let out a roar and the earth wall was sent back to the ground. The dwarves and elves advance towards their enemies. Azog snarls. He only knows who is doing this.

The Dragon Child.

The Dragon Child was a dangerous being. She has an army of dragons and is the living source of life. Azog's master, Sauron, wanted the Dragon Child because she will grow up to be the most powerful being in the whole Middle Earth and once she was fully grown. Sauron planed to force her to be his queen so she will bare his heir but the original died and Sauron still needed the Dragon Child to be his queen.

And Azog will get her or his master.

* * *

Val was panting in the arms of Bain as the young boy runs through the city, avoiding the blue fires. He was about to reach the safe house when suddenly a huge and ugly troll came and glares at him and Val. Bain was about to scream when suddenly the dragoness's jaws snaps at the troll and tossed him up into the air before being burn alive with her fire.

The Serena lowers her head and looks at he daughter, "Is she alright?" she asked Bain in calm yet alarm tone. Bain just nodded, still shock that a dragon saved his life. Then a small head poke out from the dragoness's back. It was Aiden and then there was another head poking out from Serena's back but smaller. It was another dragon but female. Her scales were amethyst color with black tiger stripes and her eyes are amethyst color. Her body structure resembles to her mother but she has spikes on her head like her father's. She is smaller than Aiden and can easily ride on his back.

"Aiden, you and Cinder must go with this boy." Serena gestured Bain, "You will stay with him and the other children and kill any orcs, wargs or trolls with you fire understand?"

Aiden nodded before letting Cinder getting on his back as he slides off from his mother's wing. Bain guides Aiden to the safe house while Serena helps her mate to destroy their enemies. Val watched as her mother burns all the orcs to ash. As Aiden and Bain reach the safe house, Sigrid opens the door and screams when she saw two dragons.

"It's okay! They are good! Good dragons!" Bain explains quickly. Sigrid calms down and watched as Aiden nudges Bain in and turns his bladed tail into a claw to close the door. The children were scared but Aiden ignores them. Aiden puts his sister down and looks at Val. He huffs at her face and gently licks her cheek. Val fluters her eyes open and look Aiden tiredly.

"A-Aiden?" Val mutters out. Aiden chirps happily as Bain put her in a bed. Cinder came close to her foster sister and places her forepaws on the edge of the bed so she has closer look at her sister.

"Val, Cindew. New sistew," Aiden spoke with a smile. Val smiles tiredly before gently pets Cinder's snout, earning happy purrs. Tilda looks at the dragon and asked, "Are they going to hurt us?"

Bain looks at her little sister, "No, no they won't. They are good dragons." Aiden looks at Tilda and sniffs at her face before nuzzling her face, earning happy giggles. Then they heard yells of orcs from outside and they all stay quiet while Aiden came in front of the door as he growled silently. He is going to burn those orcs to ash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thorin was able to open his heart and brought his company to battle. He and his company fought to help out and killed many orcs and trolls. He saw his cousin Dain fighting off some orcs, "Dain!" Thorin called as he slashes an orc.

Dain heard him, "Thorin! Hold on! I'm coming!" He took out an orc by getting on its back and used his strength to bring it down while hitting some with his hammer. Once the orc was in the ground, Dain uses his hammer to crush its chest to kill it. Dain looks at Thorin, "Hey, cousin! What took you so long?" He asked casually as he hits an orc with his hammer. The two hugged as they look at the battle. Dain looks at Smaug burning some trolls, "I hope you have an explanation of Smaug helping us and also that female."

"It is a long story and it involves with a little girl and hatchlings."

"Smaug has a spawn!?" Dain yelled out but soon hits an orc with his hammer. He decided to change the subject and looks at Thorin, "There's too many of these buggers, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan."

Thorin looks at Ravenhill to see gimps of Azog. "Aye. We're going to take out their leader." Thorin said as he took off.

Dain looks up a head and mutters, "Azog?"

Thorin gets on a ram, "I'm gonna kill that piece of filth." Thorin said.

Dain walked forward, "Thorin, you cannot do this. You're our king." He said. He doesn't want to lose his cousin from Azog.

"That is why I must do it." Thorin said determinedly.

"And how do you plan to fight your way single-handed to Ravenhill?" Dain asked.

"Halt!" They heard someone yelled out. They turn to see Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili riding on a war chariot. Balin was the one driving it, "It's been a while since I've done this."

Thorin grins and yelled, "To Ravenhill!" he made his ram to move.

"Hold tight, lads." Balin yelled as he guides the chariot to Ravenhill.

Dain laughs happily, "You're all mad bastards. I like it." Dain yelled out then jumps out of the way just in time when the wheel blade almost hits him. He looks at Thorin leaving, "May Durin save you all."

* * *

In the safe house, a troll bangs open the door. It let out a roar before looking at the room to see nothing. The troll couldn't see anything or anyone. The truth is that Cinder is the one who is doing that. After her egg came, Val uses her healing tears to give Cinder more strength and powers. Cinder inherited the power of illusion and psychic. She was able to use it just for few days.

Cinder made an illusion for the troll that he is seeing no one in the room. The children were all huddled in he back of the wall, all being quiet as the troll looks around. The troll didn't see anything so it walks away but it soon got killed by Serena's fire.

"He didn't see us." Bain mutters in shock.

Val nodded, "That's because Cinder used her illusion power to think that the troll sees no one." She pats her foster sister's head, earning more happy purrs. Then they heard battle going on. Val rushes out to see all the orcs coming their way. Val went inside and created rock wall.

"I'm going out to help the others, stay here!" Val said as she created a hole from the ground and jumps in. Aiden tried to follow but the hole was sealed. Aiden scratches the ground. He wanted to help her but he then felt a warm hand on his back. He turns his head to see Bain. The young human male was shock on what he is doing.

"Don't," he said a bit snakingly, "You have to stay here, okay? She'll be back." Aiden looks at him and then to ground before looking at Bain and nodded.

Val made a hole out of the battlefield. She got out and watched the battle ahead. She saw many orcs, wargs and trolls fighting the elves and dwarves. Her eyes were wide in horror and shock to see many innocent getting hurt. Her heart was beating like crazy and her eyes began to water.

"Stop it…" she whispers out as is she can try to stop it. The battle continues on. Elves and Dwarves were getting a hard time fighting. Then the bats of Dol Guldur

"Stop it!" she said a bit louder as tears fell from her eyes. But nothing can stop the battle and Val couldn't bare it as she started to cry. She then hears Thorin and his company fighting Azog and his orcs. Then something inside of Val snapped like a twig and her sapphire blue eyes were consumed by a golden light and golden dragon markings appeared on Val's body.

"STOP IT!" Val screamed so loud that her body was consumed by a golden light. The light shoots out to the sky. Everyone stopped fighting and looks at the direction where the light is. Ayara's eyes widen in pure shock as she mutters, "The Dragon Army."

Val was lifted to the ground as she floated up to the sky. Her arms were spread out and then she roared, " **Ni ahraan dii brod!** "

Then suddenly something or someone came out of the light. They look like humans but they wore different colored dragon armors and mask that hide their faces. Some have angel like wings while others have sharp and hard weapons. Their bodies are glowing like spirits. The body structures shows male and female warriors are in the battlefield.

" **Nos!** " Val roared. The mysterious army let out a battle cry as they charged at the orc armies. The lighting blue armored ones were faster than the others as they jumped up and kicked the orcs on their heads before slashing them with their blades. The snow/icy blue white colored armored ones brought out white shuriken like weapons and fired at the orcs, wargs and trolls' head. They all died instantly when the shurikens hit the right points. The fiery red ones unsheathed their swords and set them on fire before slashing the enemies to half while setting them on fire. The forest green ones summons a vine whip with thorns as they use it to wrap the orcs, wargs and trolls and they turn into fungus.

The grey armored ones turnnned their arms to sharp weapons as they slash Azog's army into two. The warrior with wings took out their swords and bows n arrows and attacked the bats. The brown ones attacked the enemies by hitting ground and cause an earthquake. The dark indigo ones release a dark indigo gas from their mouths causing the orcs, wargs and trolls to die.

Azog watched his army fall like leaves as the Dragon Child's army continues to fight to save the elves and dwarves. That Dragon Child is powerful! Her army advance towards Ravenhill and attack the orcs. They save Fili and Kili from getting killed and also killing off every orc that gets in their way. Tauril and Legolas were saved by two fire warrior and Bolg was killed by a metal warrior. Azog glares at the direction of Val's light. He will get that little-

"AZOG!" a voice yelled out. Azog turns to see none other than Thorin Okenshield, the dwarf prince that he really wanted to kill.

"Your rain of terror has come to an end!" Thorin hissed. Azog snorts as he readied his weapon as he spoke in his tongue, " **Die, Thorin Okenshield.** "

Smaug and Serena watched as their daughter's army to kill Azog's army. Serena was worried about her daughter as well as he other children. Smaug gently nudges her face and spoke, "Go find Aiden and Cinder, I will watch over Valentina."

Serena nodded before taking off to find her hatchlings. Smaug watched as his daughter do her magic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azog uses a large flail to crush Thorin but the dwarf dodged it many times. Thorin was actually using Azog's flail to make the ice weak. Then the eagles came to take down some of the orcs while Val's army moved out of the way. Beorn came and turn himself to a bear to kill the orcs as well. While Azog was distracted, Thorin picks up the flail and tosses it to Azog. Azog grabbed it and then realize that the ice couldn't hold him. Azog looks at Thorin before he fell on the cold water. Thorin thought Azog drowned by the cold water. Then he saw Azog lifeless body floating at the ice. He follows it but he didn't know that Azog wasn't dead.

Azog's eyes open and Thorin didn't have time to react when Azog use a knife to stab Thorin's foot. Thorin howled in pain. Azog exploded out form the ice. Thorin was pinned to the ground. Thorin blocked Azog's sword just in time before he could strike at him. It was stand still but Azog has the upper hand and Thorin will lose the fight. Azog was grinning evilly until something pierced him that made him stop. Azog looks down to chest to see a sword. He looks up before falling to his side. Thorin looks at Azog's lifeless body before looking up to see a human male with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

His body was like a spirit and he wear less armor like the rest. He offered his spiritual hand to Thorin with a king smile. Thorin hesitated but accepted it. The spirit helps Thorin on his feet before looking at Val's direction. Thorin looks at Val and was shock to see that. He wonders where Thranduil found that child.

Val watches as all the orcs, wargs and trolls were all defeated and gone. Once Azog's army fell, Val's eyes turn back to normal and the dragon markings vanished as well as the light. The spiritual army started to vanish, one by one. Thorin looks at the mysterious figure. The spirit looks at him and nodded before he too vanished. Val gently land on the ground before Val collapse in total exhaustion. Thranduil was able to get reach Val and saw her unconscious. He gently picks her up and cares her face and holds her close. Then Ayara came with her wolves and Smaug landed few feet away from them.

Thranduil looks at Ayara and asked fearfully, "Is she…?"

Ayara kneels down beside them and placed her hand on Val's forehead. She sighs in relief and spoke, "She is alive, tired but alive."

Thranduil nodded before getting up, "She needs to be tended now." He said, "She deserves it."

Smaug looks at Thranduil holding his daughter before nodding, "She deserves to live."

And with that, they all return back to Erabor to heal Val and the other injured warriors. They hope that Val will wake up soon.

* * *

 **Done! I will post the next one next week. And it is almost the last chapter! And thank you darkwarp for the name and also Lelouch-Strife for telling about Skyrim translator.**

 **Ni ahraan dii brod- Don't hurt my family**

 **Nos- Attack**


	13. Not Goodbye

**Thank you, Gabriel, for agreeing for the superhero story, okay and yes I will use a Joka Wolf. It sounds cool and do you have a character idea for that? Anyways, this story is almost at its end. The last chapter will be posted soon so I hope you guys like it. I really love the Secret Saturday when I was little because I use to watch it with my best friend until she moved to a different house and school because of her dad's job…I missed her.**

 **Next I need to rewrite the Godzilla story and then do the Tremors for Gabriel. And about the Jurassic Nova, I can't do it. I lost my interest to it and I'm sorry Lelouch-Strife. I have a different story to make called "Watching the Little Girl Crossovers" is where everyone watches Val and her friends' adventure. I was inspired by many watching the movie in HTTYD. And I watch the Hulk and the Agents of Smash and Ultimate Spiderman. They were so funny and I couldn't stop laughing the series. Anyways, I'm gonna add my friends who I ask to be in my theater, especially new ones.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13** **: Not Goodbye**

Val was in a tent covered with a blanket and a piece of clothe on her head. Many healers were tending the injured ones. Luckily, none were too serious and no one died…except for Alfrid. He got himself killed when he "accidentally" fired himself at the catapult towards a troll and making it choke to death and also saving Gandalf's life. Ayara's wolves guarded Val's tent while the healer elf checks on her. Thorin was being checked by Balin and the others were being treated too. Val changed back to her dress but it was sapphire blue with gold tunic and leggings and brown boots. Thorin and the dwarves were shock and embarrass that they didn't know that Val was actually a girl.

Bilbo went to Val's tent but stopped when he saw Aiden with Cinder on his back went in the tent faster than Bilbo. Bilbo slowly went inside to see Aiden and Cinder. The two were checking their sister while their parents were hunting for food.

Aiden lets Cinder get on the bed as she sniffs at a sleeping Val. Bilbo looks at them carefully and awed how he is seeing two hatchling dragons. For the spawns of Smaug's, they're actually kind of cute. Then Thranduil came in with Gandalf and Ayara.

"How is the child?" Gandalf asked.

Ayara went over to Val and touched her forehead, "She is fine. She is just regaining her energy."

Thranduil sighs in relief while looking at Aiden and Cinder. The two hatchlings blinked at them curiously. Thranduil looks at Ayara, "Will these dragons become like their father?"

"No, these dragons care more about learning rather than gold." Ayara said, "It is best we talked about this somewhere else."

They nodded and leaved Bilbo with the dragons and Val. Bilbo looks at Val and then the dragons, "Well…it's nice to meet, uh…"

"Aiden," Aiden points his claw at himself and then to Cinder, "Cindew."

Bilbo nodded, "Alright," the hobbit looks at Val and went over to her. He looks at her curiously, "He looks like Evelyn in the book." He thought. Then Val's eyes started to open as she looks at Bilbo. She sits up and looks at Hobbit while rubbing her eyes, "H-Hello…"

"Oh, hello there, I'm Bilbo Baggins. What's your name?"

"V-Valentina Rosalina Grady but you can call me Val." Bilbo nodded in understanding, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Val said. "What happen?"

Bilbo explains about what Val did. Cinder rested her head on Val's lap while Aiden lie his head on the bed. After he was finished, Thranduil came in with Legolas. The two were happy to see Val alright. They brought her out and everyone cheered for Val's awakening. Thorin came to her and apologizes for his action. Val forgave him by kicking him on his leg. Thorin yelps in pain as he holds his leg up. Thranduil secretly smirks at Val's action. There were some laughs and they all celebrated when Thorin agreed to give the gold to Lake-Town. Fili and Kili wanted to thank Val for saving their lives and they got licks on the face by Aiden.

When Smaug and Serena landed, they were happy to see their daughter alright as well as their children. Val asked if Bard and his people would stay at Smaug's territory so they can build their town there. The forest that Smaug and his family lived was filled with many rare plants and many parties to hunt. There was even a beach nearby and a clear lake.

Smaug agrees as long as they don't go near his cave with his mate and children. Bard was grateful and Val called their new town Laas, meaning of Life in dragon.

Thorin gave the gold to them and they all agreed to fix the kingdom. But first, they celebrated. The elves stayed away from the party but they decided to watch. Val and her siblings watched as many dwarves eat as well as hungry humans. The human children decided to play with Aiden and Cinder. Aiden would change color while Cinder makes an illusion of animals.

Smaug and Serena would watch in a distance away from the party. Val was with them as she watched the party go on. Meanwhile, Ayara was at cliff with her wolf pack as she watched the scene from bellow.

"You could join them." A beautiful voice said from behind.

Ayara turns and spoke, "I am not what you call a party person."

There was chuckle before someone came out. The mysterious figure was wearing a blue hooded robe and was smiling at Ayara. She removes the hood to reveal a beautiful face with red hair and sapphire eyes, "Really? Didn't Evelyn ask you to come with her to the dragon migration? You didn't say no to her."

Ayara looks at her, "I joined with her because I wanted to know the dragon migration." She defended.

The woman chuckles at her, "No you didn't, you agree because you wanted to have fun."

Ayara rolled her eyes but made a small smile, "I'll never understand your magic Vanessa."

Vanessa chuckles again before forming a small smile, "Evelyn would like to know more about my magic more than anyone and she would even like to meet my granddaughter too."

Ayara looks at her. She can tell that she misses her, "You could go to her. She would love to meet her grandmother from her mother's side."

Vanessa shook her head, "She can't know me yet. She has to wait for the right time."

"Vanessa, Valentina has the right to know you, her blood and her kin. She has to know herself."

Vanessa started cry but made a small smile, "She will know, not now, but in her own time." Vanessa looks at Ayara, "Please take her back home. Her uncle might be worried for her." Vanessa walks over to the cliff while putting one her hood.

Ayara looks at her and asked, "Why did you bring her here?"

Vanessa smiles at her and answered, "So she can have courage and conquer her fears." And with that said, Vanessa jumps off the cliff and the next thing they knew, she turns into a Phoenix.

She flies high in the sky and let out a loud shriek. Ayara waves goodbye, "Goodbye Vanessa Roxanne."

Ayara's wolves howled a goodbye to Vanessa as she disappears to the night sky. On the next day, Val was with Legolas and Tauril. They were teaching her how to use a bow and arrow. Val was learning okay but she accidentally fired her arrow to Bofur's hat and it got stuck in the wall. Val apologized and Bofur said it was okay but he then wear a helmet to protect his head from Val's next arrow. The humans pack up with the help of the dwarves and elves. Aiden and Cinder were playing hide and seek with the children and the two would always win because of Cinder's illusion. Smaug and Serena took off to find food while their children play.

Once Val learns how to use a how and arrow, Ayara came. She asked Val to come with her alone and Val understands and followed her. They reach to the cliff and she sits in the floor with Val. "Valentina, do you miss your uncle?" Ayara suddenly asked the little girl Val nodded she misses her uncle Owen and her dino friends.

Ayara looks at Val's sad expression and said, "Did I ever tell you that there is a way to bring you home?"

Val like at her in surprise, "You can?"

"Yes, you said you follow a butterfly that lead you to a stone in the wall am I correct?" Val nodded, "The stone that you found is called Golz Do Hind it means the stone of hope in dragon language and it brought you here to help you face your fear."

"Huh, I guess it did." Val smiles happily but then vanished as she asked, "Is this mean I have to go find the stone?"

Ayara shook her head "No. The stone has a cousin and it is the Arkenstone it will take you home but it won't take you back here."

Val looks at her in shock she can go home and be with her uncle but Vic was there and would force her to train in a military base and she will never see Aiden Smaug Serena and Cinder anymore. Val felt sad and confused she wanted to go home but she didn't want to leave her dragon family. "I'll give you time to think Valentina I will tell everyone about this." Just like that Ayara disappeared like the wind leaving a thinking Val. Val really wanted to go home and wanted to see her uncle again but she fears that if returns she'll be all alone again. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Smaug coming towards her. Val looks at her father as he laid his massive head next to Val. "I heard everything." He said as his golden eyes looked at Val's sapphire eyes, "You miss your uncle and cousins back home and you wish to return."

Val looks at the ground sadly and said, "I don't know if I should go. I-I'm still scared that the man might take me away."

Smaug looks at Val spoke strongly, "Valentina, you are a dragon brave and strong you can face your fears and conquer them. And for that man, he is nothing compare to you. He is a coward if he wants you to be train rather than his weak self. You are strong Valentina and never forget that."

Val looks at her father for a second and nodded in understanding. She is strong like a dragon and she can face her fears. And so she decided that she will go back home and she will miss everyone. When they reach to Erabor, Val told Ayara that she wanted to go home. It was sad since everyone will miss her especially Aiden and Cinder. The two didn't want their sister to leave. They begged her to stay but their mother explains that Val must return to her family, her true family. Thorin agrees that Val can use the Arkenstone to take her back home. But before she leaves, Smaug and Serena had to take Val and their hatchlings to Withered Heath. It took a few days but they made it there. It was cold and there were only few fire drakes in the area. And Val then did something amazing. She lest a single golden year fell from her eye and it landed on the snow floor and then suddenly the snow blanket started disappearing and turn into a land full of life. All the dragons were shock to see that and when they look up to see Smaug and Serena with their children they were shock to see Val. When the little girl touched the floor, flowers started to bloom. The dragons bowed their heads to Val. They know she is the Dragon Child. Smaug shows Val the Garden of Dragons. They saw much beauty and there was a big stone in the center.

"What is that?" Val asked pointing at the stone.

"That, my child, is where Aeris and Evelyn are buried." Smaug answered, "I know the legend if the dragon child for years and I know you are the one Valentina."

Val was shock to hear that but she was even more shock when the rock started to glow copper. The cooper light forms into a spirit of a dragon. He looks at them before at Val and spoke in an echo voice, "Evelyn."

Val was confused until suddenly her body started to glow sapphire blue and a spirit that looks like her came out. The spirit looks at Val before looking at the dragon with a big smile, "Aeris!"

The dragon known as Aeris lowered his snout and the on the little human spirit hugs him, "Hello my daughter."

"The spirit of Evelyn and Aeris," Smaug mutters in shock. The two spirits look at them and smiled.

"Thank you for reuniting my daughter to me." Aeris smiled before he nuzzles Evelyn making her giggle happily as they bit disappear to the stone and leaving a picture of Aeris nuzzling Evelyn.

"What happen?" Aiden asked in shock.

Serena answered with a smile, "Val was carrying Evelyn spirit this whole time and now that they are reunited they can move on to the afterlife together as a family."

"Do you think we will reunite like them?" Val asked.

Smaug chuckles and lowered his head for Val so she can climb up, "Yes but soon my child soon."

For a few days the dragon family stayed in the Withered Heath and then went to Erabor for Val to say her goodbyes. Val hugs Legolas and Tauril as she says her goodbyes to them. Legolas gives her a mini dagger as a gift and also to protect herself. Val thanks him and hugs him again. She then hugs Thranduil. "Thank you for everything," Val said with a smile as she let's go of Thranduil.

The elven king nodded before he brought out a silver hippy crown with a single sapphire gem on the center. "This is a gift for you, Valentina, for what you did for me and my kin." He puts the crown on Val's head and said, "If you ever return. My kingdom will welcome you."

Val nodded with a smile before she goes over to Ayara and gives her a hug, "Goodbye Ayara."

Ayara strokes Val's head, "You be careful when your return home." She said before she gives Val a book of stars and rare creatures, "Read this so you will know many creatures."

Val smiles and nodded before going to her dragon family and hugged them one by one. "I'll miss you all."

Serena nuzzles her daughter, "We will meet again, Rosalina, we will wait for you."

Smaug nuzzles her, "Just remember you are dragon in soul and you can conquer your fears." Val nodded before she hugs Aidena and Cinder, "Don't forget me okay?"

Aiden nods his head, "Me won't forget you." He spoke before nuzzling his sister.

Cinder brought her forelegs up so Val can help her stand in two legs, "Sister!" Cinder chirps out as she wags her tail. Val smiles and hugs Cinder. She then went over to Bilbo, "Bye Mr. Baggins thank you for being nice."

Bilbo smiles and pats her head, "Anytime you come to shire I'll welcome you." He said before gently pushing towards the Thorin with the Arkenstone on top of a pillow, "Go on now." Val nodded before going to Thorin.

Thorin looks at the little girl and spoke, "Are you ready?" Val nodded before going towards Thorin, he holds up the stone, "Take care Valentina," Thorin said.

Val nodded before she gently touches the stone and whispers, "I want to go home." Val's body started to sparkle in sapphire blue as she slowly disappear she looks at everyone with her eyes watering, Goodbye. And with that she disappears into the light and never seen again. Smaug and Serena let out a roar of goodbye to their daughter along with their children there were some crying and others tried to hold back the tears.

Bilbo looks up and spoke, "I guess this the end of the Dragon Child."

Ayara shook her head, "No, Mr. Baggins, it is just the beginning."

* * *

Meanwhile, Val woke up inside a dark cave alone. She sits up and looks at herself. She was wearing her white dress when she runs away. But then she notices her crown, dagger and book were there too. Val smiles brightly, "It was real." She whispers happily before getting up and holds her items close. She then looks at the wall to see the stone gone. Val wonders where it went. But she was soon cut off when she heard someone calling her name.

Curious, Val went out and peeks out from her cave. She saw her uncle and the raptor squad looking for her worriedly. "VAL! ARE YOU HERE! IT'S OKAY! VIC WON'T TAKE YOU AWAY! I PROMISE." Owen yelled out. Val could tell her uncle was telling the truth. So she steps out of the cave to meet her uncle.

Blue saw her and barked at the Alpha. Owen heard it and saw Val coming out from a hidden cave. Val! He rushed to her and picks her up and gives her a big hug, "Oh my god I thought I lost you!" He looks at her, "Why did you run away?"

"Because Mr. Hoskins said that I might het someone if I use my powers."

Owen holds her close, "Forget him Val. He ain't our time and I promise no one will take you away."

Val smiles and hugs her uncle, "Come one lets go home." Val nodded before he carries her home. Owen notices her items and asked, "Where did you get these?"

Val smiles and said, "It's a secret."

The two went home with the raptor squads following behind. They are glad to see their little girl okay. Once they reach the control room, Quinn gives Val a big hug and told Val that she was worried sick because she disappeared all of a sudden. Val apologizes and promises to never do it again. Vic wasn't allowed to send Val to the Military base for training because Dale told him that the military thinks he's gone crazy about telling them that a little girl has super powers. And also, she cannot be sent to any base otherwise, spies or villains will break in and kidnap her and use her as their own weapon. Vic didn't think that through.

So in the end, Val wins and her family and friends are with her always. Val sometimes wishes that she could see her dragon family in Middle-Earth but she can't because the stone was gone and she cannot see them anymore. But,, Val didn't know that she will meet them again soon.

* * *

 **Dindn't see that coming, did ya?**

 **I want to thank Lelouch-Strife for his idea of the spirit and darkwarp for the characters and ideas and I wish i can do the Jurassic Nova but by little sister refuses to let me use the computer so I had to use my phone. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and Gabriel can you tell me the body structure of your Joka Wolf and its color? So that I can understand it better please?**

 **Also, in the Avatar crossover, should I make all the Na'vis live? And also, I found this dictionary in this website that can help me with the translation but it's not like Skyrim its more like a dictionary. Anyway, I'll post the next one tomorrow night.**


	14. Family Reunited

**The final chapter! Also, yes Gabriel you can be in my watching the crossovers just tells me you avatar's skills and looks. And it is a short chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Family Reunited**

In the clear blue sky, a young dragon with fire red makings was flying through the sky. He did some tight turns and aerobic skills. His Ruby red eyes glance down at the City of Laas. The village was big filled with many things that are being sold. The male dragon is actually Aiden. He became a young adult and he is very popular to be the strongest dragon, beside to his father, in middle earth.

Aiden heard a female dragon shriek and saw an amethyst color dragoness with tiger markings, "Hello Cinder."

"Brother, what are doing here?" She asked. Cinder became the keeper or guardian on the city of Laas. She is still a young teenager but she is more responsible.

She is known to be the most beautiful dragoness aside from her mother. There were some males that tried to win her heart but they all fly away in fear whenever Smaug or Aiden showed up out of nowhere. Smaug didn't want his beautiful daughter to have a mate yet. She is still too young to have a mate.

Aiden agreed with his father and if a rival male tries to take his sister by force he will fight them to the death with the help of his father. Cinder didn't want a mate yet because she has to keep the city of Laas safe from danger. She uses her illusion to make fake roads or trees to hide the city whenever intruders or trolls tried to enter.

"I came here to check on you," Aiden answered. Aiden traveled all of Middle Earth for adventure when he was old enough to fly. He saw many things and learns new fighting skills. But he always visits his family when he has free time.

"Oh and how are mother and father doing?" Cinder asked. They're good and they are watching little Forge. Forge is Aiden and Cinder's little brother. He was still a hatchling and he lives with his parents. He loves his siblings when they come and visit but he likes to copy his father or mother. He looks like Smaug but his eyes were like his mother Serena.

Cinder smiles and nodded, "I hope he didn't cause trouble." She giggles.

Aiden chuckles, "Like us? We cause some trouble in the City of Erabor and also scaring Fili, Kili and Thorin half to death.

Cinder chuckled, "I remember," Cinder looks at the sky and then her brother, "Do you want something to eat? There's some herd of deer coming to the river for a drink."

Aiden shook his head, "Nah, I already ate. I'm just there to check on you and also keeping out rival males that try to force you to be their mate." He growls out. Cinder shook her head at him but smiles, "Okay and speaking about mates, did you find the one that suits you?"

"No, I'm still searching for the right mate." Aiden sighs. He couldn't find the right mate because all the females care for only his strength and size but not the heart. His father met his mother and they were the right mates and have him and his siblings. He wishes he could have a mate that is right for him. The said their good days before Aiden took off somewhere. He sore up high and looks down at the forest. It was so peaceful and he remembered something when he was little. He remembers his foster sister Valentina. He misses her so much. He remembers the games they play and how they sleep together. Those were the days. Sighing, Aiden flies towards a big river near the mountains of Erabor.

He lands on the edge and dips his snout on the water so he can drink. As he did, he heard singing from the other side of the river. Looking up ahead, Aiden went over to other side of the river and follow the song. As he did, he saw two figures sitting near a cliff. One was taller and the other was a bit shorter. The short one has emerald green scales and yellow eyes. Next to her was a dragoness singing a song. Her scales are gold and her eyes are sparkling sapphire blue. The dragoness stops singing before looking at Aiden and smiles, "Hello Aiden."

Aiden's eyes widen when he realizes that the golden dragoness was actually his sister Valentina!

"Valentina!?" Aiden looks at her happily. Val smiles and nodded. Aiden rushed to her and they gently bumped heads together. He then notices the female.

"Who is she?"

"Aiden, this is Carnation. I met her few days ago when I came back here." Val explains. Aiden looks at Carnation and bowed at her respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Carnation," Carnation nodded and smiled. Aiden realizes something, "Wait, Valentina, are you able to come back here?"

"Yes Aiden. And it is hard to explain but it involves about my heritage." Val spoke before turning herself in her human form. Her human form looks like royalty. **(Look it here /art/Hobbit-Valentina-Rosalin-Grady-637363936)**. Aiden lets Val get on his back and he and Carnation took off towards Smaug and Serena's cave. Once they did, Smaug and Serena were happy to see their little girl again but she is no longer a little girl but a full grown adult. She explains about her true self and they were amazed and shock to hear that. Val then meets Forge. Forge was chirping with excitement. He heard many stories about his human sister and would ask millions of questions about her adventure in her home. Val answered all of his questions as he nuzzles her happily. Aiden and Carnation were getting to know each other better. Aiden started to get this bubbling feeling inside of him. Carnation has the same feelings too and it looks like the two are starting to have feelings for each other.

Smaug silently gloat that his son has finally found a perfect mate. Serena and Val mentally rolled their eyes at him but smiled in agreement. Forge made gagging sounds. He didn't like lovey romance stuff. When Cinder came to visit, she was happy to see Val again and also happy for her brother finding a kind a trustful mate, even though the two are not sure if they can be mates.

They went to Mirkwood to visit King Thranduil. He was surprise to see Val full grown and beautiful. He and his people welcomed her home. Legolas was there along with Tauril. The two elves were happy to see Val alright and fully matured. Then they went to the Shier to visit Bilbo. Once they did, they saw Gandalf on the woods with Ayara and her pack. Val went to him and greeted, "Hello!" Val smiles at the wizard and mage.

The two magical beaings saw her and her dragon family and were shock to see her. Gandalf and Ayara greeted her happily and went to the shire. Once they did, many hobbits were shock to see them especially the dragons. They went to Bilbo's home and Gandalf knocks at the door but he receives a rude welcoming, "No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

Forge snickered at that. The Hobbit sounded old and cranky. Serena snorts at him to behave. Then Val went over to the door and said, "And what about very old friends?"

In a few seconds, the door opens to revile an old hobbit known as Bilbo. He looks at them and smiles, "Gandalf? Ayara? Valentina?

"Hello Mr. Baggins." Val smiles kindly.

He hugs her then Gandalf and then Ayara. He was glad to see them again but he was amazed to see Smaug and his family. He welcomed them kindly and then his nephew, Frodo, came. He almost screamed in shock to see the dragons but soon was cut off when Forge tackled him and stated licking his face. He likes to play a lot.

Frodo laughs happily and became Forge's new friend. Then other hobbits came to see the others. They were amazed to see dragons and two magical beings. Val was greeted by many children of the hobbits because she was so pretty. Forge got to play with them happily but without hurting them.

So in the end, everyone was happy to see each other. When they went Erabor to visit Thorin and his nephews, they were greeted and they started to party like mad. Val was sitting at Smaug's back as Forge played with the dwarf kids. Cinder was marveled by the dwarf's handy craft while Aiden and Carnation went out flying. Serena looks at Val and smiled, "You barely age over one hundred and eleven years."

Val looks at her mother and smiles, "It has been and adventure filled life, mother."

Serena and Smaug smiled at her, "It is good to have you home, our little sapphire." Smaug smiled with pride.

Val smiles back and said, "It's good to be home."

And that is the end of the Dragon Child.

 **The End**

* * *

 **That's all folks. I can't do a sequel because there is too many and also I hope you all like it. Next is the rewrite of the little girl and mutants and then the tremors story. And yes Gabriel I accept the idea of the predacon and also I like the Joka wolf. If you have an oc for it, I am gladly to make it.**

 **Thanks for the views and support so see ya!**


End file.
